Towards One Thousand Night
by Maharu P Natsuzawa
Summary: dua cinta, dua laki-laki, satu cewek. Ada Yamato, ada Hiruma, ada Mamori. Diantara mereka ada cinta. Kisah cinta segitiga YamaMamoHiru.Chapter 7 is UP! RnR please XDD -HIATUS OR MAYBE DISCONTINUED-
1. Two Boy,Two Love, One Girl

Ya~ Ha~ Ugly Doll ™ here! Ini fic kedua saya!!!!! Anywey, yang udah review di fic abal nan gajhe sebelumnya, terimakasih ya! Semoga kalian semua bisa masuk surga. Amiin. (halah) Nih fic saya dapatkan setelah tidur siang panjang habis pulang sekolah. Tiba-tiba aja waktu bangun tidur udah kepikir, _**"TAKERU!"**_ Yaudah, buat ajalah jadi fic.

Olrait, langsung aja deh dilahap. Semoga berkenan dihati readers semua. (lebay mode : ON) Happy reading!

**WARNING : aneh, abal, gaje, bikin stress, bikin bt, bikin ilfeel. **_–saya udah warning loh :)-_

* * *

**----o0o----**

**Feeling, baby**

**Just feel it**

**Don't think **

**Love wouldn't come when you think about it**

**Just feel it**

**Like you smell this autumn wind**

**----o0o----**

**Ugly Doll™ Present**

**Towards One Thousand Night**

**Charapter 1**

_**Two Boy, Two Love, One Girl**_

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**Hiruma Youichi-Anezaki Mamori-Yamato Takeru's**

**Triangle Love Story**

* * *

~**Mamori POV**~

Aku menguap lebar-lebar. Clubhouse Univ. Kyoto hari ini sangat dingin. Apalagi mengingat hari ini adalah 2 bulan sebelum Natal. Aku segera membereskan strategy card yang dipesan Hiruma. Strategy card sejumlah 150 buah ini aku kerjakan dari kemarin karena kalau tidak kutumpuk hari ini juga, Hiruma-kun pasti akan marah besar. Tapi walaupun begitu, aku belum tidur semalaman. Tentu saja karena sibuk mengerjakan '_pekerjaan'_ yang diberikan Hiruma-kun kepadaku.

"_Bip-bip… bip-bip… You've got a mail!!"_ tiba-tiba HP-ku berdering menandakan aku mendapat e-mail. Aku meraih HP-ku yang agak jauh dari posisiku berada saat ini. Ah, benar yang kuduga. Mail dari Hiruma-kun.

"_Kutunggu didepan__ gedung fakultas bahasa jam 10. Jangan sampai terlambat."_ Aku tersenyum melihat mail dari Hiruma. Bukannya aku senang mendapatkan mail dari Hiruma. Bukan. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini. Yang membuatku senang adalah karena masih ada 2 jam sebelum jam 10. Aku bisa tidur 2 jam! Memikirkan kalau aku bisa tidur saja membuatku senang.

Aku menguap lagi lebar-lebar dan mulai tidur. Walaupun hanya dimeja, tapi rasanya menyenangkan bisa tidur walau hanya sebentar.

**~End of Mamori POV~**

**___o0o___**

**~Takeru POV~**

Dingin sekali hari ini. Benar-benar dingin. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin latihan, tapi mengingat Rice Bowl tinggal 2 bulan lagi, aku tidak bisa libur latihan satu jam pun. Aku merapatkan jaketku agar lebih hangat sambil berjalan menuju clubhouse.

Saat hampir sampai, ternyata pintu clubhouse sudah tidak dikunci. Mungkin sudah ada orang yang datang lebih dulu dari aku. Ah, kalau begitu, itu lebih baik. Berarti aku tidak sendirian di clubhouse.

Aku menggeser pintu clubhouse dengan hati-hati karena sepertinya masih sepi. Saat aku masuk, yang aku lihat hanyalah sosok seorang wanita yang sedang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk dimeja. Aku tersenyum melihat sosok wanita berambut coklat itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan primadona sekolah, nona Anezaki?

Aku akui, dia memang sangat cantik. Rambutnya yang wangi, lembut, dan tergerai indah, mata birunya yang indah, kulit putih mulusnya yang bagai mutiara dan… ah.. ha ha. Mungkin penjelasan yang terlalu detail seperti itu sangat memalukan.

Aku mendekati Anezaki dengan hati-hati. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Jika wanita duduk dengan posisi seperti itu, ada dua pilihan. Kalau tidak sedang menangis, pasti sedang tidur. Saat aku menegok wajahnya, matanya terpejam dan terdengar suara dengkuran lembut dari mulutnya. Ah, ternyata dia sedang tidur.

Aku melihat sekeliling clubhouse. Sudah bersih dan wangi wipol. Bukan hanya itu, sudah tersedia 20 gelas hot chocolate diatas meja yang pasti dibuat oleh Anezaki-san untuk anggota klub Amefuto. Dan… oh. Ada kartu strategi rahasia yang ditugaskan Hiruma-shi untuk Anezaki-san.

Begitu ya. Dia tertidur di clubhouse karena kelelahan. Belum lagi dia harus menyelesaikan proposalnya untuk semester ini. Dia memang pekerja keras. Dan itu salah satu alasan mengapa aku mengaguminya. Kupikir, tidak sopan meninggalkan gadis secantik dan segiat Anezaki-san sendirian tanpa suatu imbalan apapun. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk membuat hot chocolate keahlianku. Lagipula, minuman musim seoerti ini memang yang paling enak adalah Hot Chocolate a la Yamato.

Setelah selesai membuat hot chocolate dan meletakkan cream puff sisa kemarin, aku menyelimuti Anezaki-san dengan jaketku. Yah, walau tak akan sehangat selimut, tapi itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

Aku sekali lagi melongok wajah manis Anezaki-san. Entah kenapa, wajahku terasa memerah. Setelah dilihat dari dekat, wajah Anezaki-san sangat sangat cantik. Wajahnya sudah bukan seperti makhluk dari bumi. Dia seperti malaikat. . .

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Lebih kencang daripada rekor lari 4.1 detik/ 40 yard. Aku menggenggam tangan Anezaki-san yang bebas. Perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajah Anezaki-san. Jantungku makin berdetak tak beraturan saat bibir atasku bersentuhan dengan bibir atas Anezaki-san. Dalam hati, aku bersorak gembira bisa mencium gadis yang sangat aku sukai. Ayo, Takeru. Tinggal sedikit lagi. . . . .

Saat hendak mencium Anezaki-san dengan segenap keberanianku, aku memutuskan untuk menarik wajahku hampir 15 cm jauhnya dari wajah Anezaki-san. Mungkin itu hanya igauan, tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku merasa tak enak.

Aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku dari tangan Anezaki-san. Aku membelai rambutnya dan mengecup keningnya. Haah. Aku ternyata melakukan hal yang sia-sia.

**~End of Yamato POV~**

**___o0o___**

**~Hiruma POV~**

Yap. Jam 10 tepat. Oke, kalau Manager sialan itu belum muncul didepan gedung ini, akan kubunuh dia. Aku sudah menunggu kartu itu sejak kemarin, tapi dia tidak juga menyelesaikannya. Aku berjalan menuju kafetaria untuk membeli minuman hangat. Akhir-akhir ini, Kansai menjadi sangat dingin. Aku memesan 1 kopi panas dan 1 cappuccino. Jangan tanya mengapa aku membeli 2 minuman. Karena alasannya sangat memalukan.

Aku duduk menunggu didepan gedung fakultas bahasa seperti janji. Tapi walaupun kutunggu selama 15 menit, gadis itu tidak datang juga. Dasar sialan. Menghabiskan waktu sialan-ku saja. Aku mencoba meneleponnya lewat HP, tapi tidak diangkat juga sama gadis sialan itu. Oke, sekarang aku mulai curiga. (baca : khawatir) Biasanya dia tepat waktu dan tidak akan tidak mengangkat telepon dariku. Tapi. . .

Aku segera berlari menuju clubhouse. Jangan-jangan ada apa-apa disana. Kalau dia sampai mengalami hal-hal yang tidak-tidak, aku tak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri. Dengan kasar, aku membuka pintu geser clubhouse dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Meneriakkan apa? Namanya tentu saja.

"ANEZAKI!" saat aku berteriak, tenggorokanku rasanya seret. Tapi, hatiku tenang melihat pemandangan di clubhouse baik-baik saja. Aku melihat sekeliling dan menemukan gadis itu. Anezaki duduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Hm. Manager sialan ini pasti sedang tidur. Aku tahu dari jaket Yamato yang menyelimutinya.

Hmm… Yamato? Jangan-jangan dia sudah datang duluan. Aku mendekati Anezaki. Ha! Benar dia sedang tertidur. Didepan Anezaki juga sudah ada hot chocolate dan cream puff. Sudah pasti ada orang yang datang sebelum aku. Dan orang itu Yamato. Tapi, apa-apaan ini. Dia tidur dimeja, padahal sofa empuk saja ada. Apa dia bodoh? Memangnya meja itu lebih nyaman daripada sofa yang kubeli?

Perlahan aku memindahkan tubuhnya yang berat dari kursi ke sofa. Aku tak bisa membiarkan dia pegal-pegal karena tidur di meja. Siapa yang akan mengurusi anak-anak sialan itu? Setelah dia sampai dengan selamat disofa, aku menyelimutinya kembali dengan jaket Yamato yang. . well. . lebih wangi dan lebih hangat dari punyaku. Tapi, sepertinya kalau hanya jaket tidak terlalu hangat. Jadi aku menyelimutinya dengan syal rajutan-ku.

Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang polos. Dasar manager sialan. Seharusnya kau bilang kalau kau tidak sanggup menyelesaikannya sendirian. Aku kan bisa membantumu. Jadi kau tidak akan mati kelelahan seperti ini. Dasar bodoh.

Aku mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya. Wangi sekali rambutnya. Aku berjongkok untuk melihat wajah polosnya dari dekat. Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba aku blushing? Wajahnya memang cantik, tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan wajah cantiknya. Lagipula aku kan sudah 4 tahun kenal dengan dia. Ah, dasar jantung sialan. Jangan berdetak kencang-kencang! Aku jadi nervous sendiri, jadi kutinggalkan saja dia. Lagipula dia tidak akan bangun dalam waktu 10 menit, jadi apa gunanya aku menungguinya? Seperti dia mau mati saja.

Saat aku mulai beranjak, aku merasakan ada yang menarik lengan jaket sialan-ku. Dasar gadis sialan. Ternyata dia yang menarik lengan jaket sialan-ku. Sepertinya dia ngigau. Aku mendekatinya sekali lagi. Mendengarkan apa yang dia igau.

Aku merasakan wajahku memerah saat mendengarkan apa yang dia igau. Aah dasar jantung sialan. Berhentilah berdetak sekencang ini! Tanganku bergetar hebat mendengarkan igauan gadis cantik itu. Aku menyentuh pipinya pelan-pelan. Aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya. Sialan. Jantungku benar-benar tidak berirama saat ini.

Aku tahu ini curang, yah, tapi aku memang _selalu_ curang. Perlahan, aku menyentuh bibirnya dan menciumnya. Bibirnya licin dan rasanya seperti stroberi. Setelah sekitar satu setengah menit aku menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya, aku melepaskannya dan meninggalkannya.

Aku menyeringai kecil mengingat apa yang dia igau tadi. Haah. Dasar konyol.

**~End of Hiruma POV~**

**___o0o___**

**~Mamori POV again~**

Mataku terbuka begitu saja. Kurasa tadi ada menyentuh tanganku. Dan, lagipula mengapa aku ada di sofa? Perasaan tadi aku tidur di meja deh. Lalu, apalagi jaket dan syal yang aku pakai? Apa sih sebenarnya yang terjadi saat aku tidur?? Kaaaaaahhh… aku tidak mengerti!

Aku beranjak dari sofa sambil masih memakai jaket putih dan syal hitam rajutan misterius yang tiba-tiba menempel padaku. Aku duduk kembali dimeja. Lagi-lagi aneh. Perasaan tadi aku membuat hot chocolate untuk 20 orang, tapi mengapa sekarang ada hot chocolate untukku ditambah cream puff? Ah sudahlah. Pasti tadi ada orang yang masuk kemari. Paling-paling kalau tidak Yamato-kun ya Hiruma-kun. Eh, tunggu. Yamato-kun dan Hiruma-kun?

Aku kembali melihat jaket yang kupakai dan syal yang juga menempel. Dan aku berteriak kencang. Aduh, bukankah jaket putih bersih nan hangat yang wangi musk ini milik Yamato-kun? Dan syal hitam rajutan yang wangi mint ini milik Hiruma-kun? Berarti, mereka melihat wajahku saat aku tidur? How embarrassing!

Aku melipat jaket Yamato-kun dan memasukkannya dalam lokernya. Aku menulis pada secarik kertas ucapan terimakasih atas jaketnya. Aku segera membereskan kartu strategi dan melihat jam. Aku tidak tahu sekarang jam berapa dan . . . astaga! Ini hampir jam 11! Aku bisa dibunuh Hiruma-kun! Aku bergegas menemuinya didepan fakultas bahasa. Aduuuh. Aku tak bisa memikirkan bagaimana wajahnya karena menunggu aku. Aduuuh…

**~End of Mamori POV~**

**___o0o___**

* * *

**To be continued. . . **

Hmm… gaje kah? Ending yang nggantung… segera diupdate. Tunggu saja. xD

Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang diigau Mamori sehingga membuat kedua cowok ganteng itu salting?

**Case 1. Saat Yamato hendak mencium Mamori**

"_H. . . Hiruma. . .kun. . ."_

**Case 2. Saat Hiruma hendak meninggalkan Mamori**

"_H. . . Hiruma. . . kun. . . jangan pergi. . ."_

_**ABAAALLL~~!! (Pundung)**_

Review please?


	2. This Love I See

Horeee~~~Akhirnya telah di update. . . setelah perjuangan memikirkan cerita lanjutan dari fic pertama saya, akhirnya telah selese yang keduaaaa~~!!! Terimakasih, terimakasih. Thanks yang udah review ya. God bless u deh.

Yaudah, enjoi aja nih fic kedua saya. Mungkin agak lebih gajhe dari sebelumnya. Maaf buat fans Hiruma yang suka penampilannya apa adanya. . . agak saya ubah di fic ini. . .

Eniwei, jangan lupa review, ya. . . ukhe, ukhe???? ^^v

* * *

**___o0o___**

*******Shitteinakatta**

**Jibun no kimochi**

**Itsumo kimi dake omotteru noni**

**Naze wakaranai no darou?**

**Chotto okashii to omou?**

**Demo ne. . .**

**Youyaku wakatta kono kimochi wa**

**Issho kienai youni**

**Mamoritai***

**___o0o___**

**Ugly Doll ™ Present**

**TOWARDS ONE THOUSAND NIGHT**

**Chapter 2**

_**This Love I See**_

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**Hiruma Youichi-Anezaki Mamori-Yamato Takeru's**

**Triangle Love Story**

* * *

~**Mamori POV~**

Kaaaah, ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Kakiku sudah sakit padahal aku baru berlari 20 m. Haduh, apakah aku memang kebanyakan makan akhir-akhir ini ya? Ah sudahlah. Daripada memikirkan hal seperti itu, sekarang aku harus cepat-cepat menuju gedung fakultas bahasa. Bisa-bisa aku dibunuh Hiruma-kun kalau aku sampai terlambat 1 jam.

Saat aku hampir sampai didepan fakultas bahasa, sialnya, hak sepatuku patah. Alhasil, tubuhku kehilangan keseimbangan dan aku sudah bersiap-siap merasakan '_ciuman' _tanah yang begitu sensasional.

Namun saat kukira aku akan mendengarkan debuman keras akibat jatuh, ternyata aku jatuh pada suatu kehangatan dengan wangi musk yang kukenal.

"Y-Yamato-kun!" ujarku kaget setengah mati karena Yamato-kun melongokkan wajahnya tepat diatas wajahku. Rambutnya yang wangi menggelitik pipiku.

"Anezaki-san, kau harus berhati-hati saat berjalan. Err… kurasa tadi bukan '_berjalan'_." Ujarnya sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang sempurna. Aku meringis kecil mendengar sindirannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru? Bukankah bioteknologi masih 2 jam lagi? Lagipula latihan akan dimulai jam 4 sore nanti kan?" tanyanya sambil membantuku berdiri.

"Ah, itu, aku ada janji dengan Hiruma-kun didepan fakultas bahasa. Jadi. . ." kataku sambil mengelus-elus kakiku yang sakit. Saat aku mengatakan hal tersebut, aku menangkap sinyal kekecewaan yang melintas sesaat pada wajah Yamato-kun.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu, biar kuantar kau. Lagipula berjalan tanpa sepatu itu memalukan." Ujarnya sambil menggendongku _bridal style_. Aku merasakan wajahku memerah. Baru kali ini aku digendong dengan cara begini. Dari bawah sini, aku bebas memandangi wajah keren Yamato-kun yang. . . well, aku kagumi. Bau musk-nya menenangkan hatiku yang cemas akan kemarahan Hiruma-kun. Rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan berada didekat Yamato-kun.

Yamato-kun menurunkanku tepat didepan fakultas bahasa. "Hmm… kukira Hiruma-shi ada disini, tapi dimana dia?" tanyanya dengan logat khas Kansai. Aku terkekeh mendengarnya dan dia juga ikut terkekeh mendengar aku terkekeh. Aku merasakan ada hawa tak enak dibelakangku, dan aku tahu jelas kalau itu adalah '_dia'._

"Ke ke ke. Kemana saja kau, manager sialan? Lagipula kenapa ada runner sialan itu bersamamu?" yah, seperti biasa. _Datang tak diundang._ Padahal aku sedang berduaan dengan Yamato-kun. Huh. Aku menoleh kebelakang menanggapi Hiruma-kun.

"Hiru. . . ma-kun?" aku kontan terkejut kehabisan kata-kata. Hiruma-kun kah orang yang berdiri didepanku ini? Yang aku lihat bukanlah Hiruma Youichi berambut pirang spike dengan 4 piercing dan revolver seperti biasa. Yang kulihat disini adalah Hiruma Youichi berambut hitam model harajuku, dengan 2 piercing kecil bundar. Dan, tidak membawa revolver. Kedua tangannya yang bebas dia masukkan kedalam kantung celana.

"Ada apa?" Hiruma-kun membelalak padaku. Aku takut-takut menunjuk rambut hitamnya. Menanggapi reaksiku, dia hanya menyentuh rambut hitamnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ooh, ini? Aku hanya ingin memotong rambutku dan melunturkan semirnya. Lagipula aku sudah bosan dengan warna pirang." Katanya santai. Mungkin hanya perasaanku, tapi entah kenapa Hiruma-kun terlihat keren.

"Hei, manager bodoh! Dimana sepatumu?" Hiruma-kun menunjuk kakiku yang polos tanpa alas. Kontan aku langsung memerah. Gawat.

"Ah, ini, tadi Anezaki-san terburu-buru berlari kemari. Karenanya, hak sepatunya lepas dan dia jadi tidak bisa berjalan." Jelas Yamato-kun tanpa ragu. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan. Terimakasih, Yamato-kun. Kau memang baik. Seperti biasa, Hiruma-kun hanya berkata "tch" sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Ano. . . Anezaki-san, karena kau sudah bertemu Hiruma-shi, bolehkah aku meninggalkan kalian sekarang?" tanyanya pada kami berdua sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangguk pelan dan begitu juga dengan Hiruma-kun. Rasanya aku agak kesepian melihat punggung lebarnya dengan semangat berlari kencang menuju fakultas kedokteran. Tanpa aku sadari, aku menghembuskan nafas kecewa.

"Hei, ayo pergi. Kau tidak mau orang-orang tau kalau kau tidak memakai sepatu, kan?" suara Hiruma-kun menyadarkanku. Dia meletakkan sepatu olahraganya didepanku. Ternyata aku masih terus memandangi sosok Yamato-kun yang berlalu secepat angin. Aku menoleh kearah Hiruma-kun dan mengikutinya. Tapi, sosok Yamato-kun masih berkelebat hebat didepan mataku.

* * *

**---o0o---**

* * *

Aku duduk berhadapan dengan Hiruma-kun di kafetaria. Entah kenapa, wajahku tertunduk lesu. Mungkin karena aku belum makan. Tapi, aku tidak merasa lapar.

"Nih." Tiba-tiba Hiruma-kun menyodorkan segelas cappuccino hangat padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, aku segera meneguk cappuccino hangat itu. Rasanya enak. Mungkin lebih enak dari hot chocolate misterius yang diberikan padaku tadi. Aku kembali memikirkan Yamato-kun. Apakah dia. . . punya gadis yang disukainya, ya? Apakah dia menganggapku konyol setelah melihat aku terjatuh dan tertidur didalam clubhouse? Apakah hot chocolate dan cream puff tadi pemberian Yamato-kun?

"Ada apa, manager sialan? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat lesu begitu?" tanya Hiruma-kun yang langsung membuat lamunanku buyar.

"Aaa… aah. Tidak kok, tidak apa-apa. He he he." Aku mengelak dan terbata-bata mendengar perkataan Hiruma-kun. Jangan sampai dia tahu kalau aku _memikirkan_ Yamato-kun. Bisa-bisa seluruh sekolah tau aku _menyukainya._

Aku tertegun memikirkan kalimatku barusan. Aku? _Menyukai Yamato-kun yang super perfect?_ Aduh. . . mimpi apa aku semalam? Aku segera menyingkirkan pemikiran itu sesegera mungkin. Tapi. . . jangan-jangan aku memang menyukainya?

"Kaaah!" tanpa sadar aku mengacak-acak rambutku sambil berteriak, dan wow, bingo. Itu membuat Hiruma-kun makin penasaran.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Kau punya masalah. Katakan saja padaku. Aku sedang baik hati hari ini, manager sialan." Katanya sambil melongok wajahku. Kontan wajahku memerah.

"A… aku tidak punya masalah apapun kok, sungguh! Percayalah padaku." Kataku sambil tersenyum lemah. Sialan. Pasti Hiruma-kun tidak akan percaya kalau hanya dengan begini.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kelas 1 SMA. Aku tahu bagaimana wajahmu kalau sedang kesusahan." Ujarnya sambil menyeruput kopi. Aku menelan ludah. Benar juga. Orang didepanku ini sudah mengenalku sejak kelas 1 SMA dan dia _benar-benar mengenaliku luar dalam._ Yah, bagaimanapun juga, aku _**sahabat**_ Hiruma-kun. Mungkin aku harus menceritakan hal ini padanya.

"Kau menyukai Takeru, kan?" tanyanya to the point. Itu membuatku tersedak buah persik kalengan. Wajahku lagi-lagi memerah. Bukan hanya itu, jantungku serasa hampir copot mendengar perkataannya.

"A… ano. . . " ujarku hendak mengeles, tapi Hiruma-kun memandangku tajam. Aku jadi tidak jadi mengeles. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum padaku.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah tahu kok. Tadi saat kau tidur aku mendengarkan igauanmu. Kau mengigau keras menyebut nama Takeru_**.(tentu saja dia bohong - ugly doll ™)**_" katanya sambil terkekeh dan mengetik di laptop kesayangannya. Aduh, itu memalukan sekali. Aku mengigau begitu saat Hiruma-kun ada disana. . Sungguh memalukan.

"T… tapi Hiruma-kun, kau berjanji tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun?" ujarku ketakutan. Aku tidak berharap dia akan mengatakan ya, tapi setidaknya. . .

"Oke. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun. Lagipula, itu privasi sahabatku." Ujarnya sambil mengetik di laptop. Aku lega mendengar perkataannya. Tapi aku masih sedikit agak ragu.

"Katakan saja semuanya. Itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik." Hiruma-kun memandangku sambil memasukkan persik kedalam mulutnya. Aku tertunduk lagi. Aku memainkan jariku dan menyeruput cappuccino.

"Tadi. . . kau masuk kedalam clubhouse, kan? Apakah kau yang membuatkan aku hot chocolate?" tanyaku pada Hiruma-kun. Dia terdiam sambil mengunyah buah persik.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa membuat hot chocolate. Aku tidak seperhatian itu." Katanya singkat. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Ano. . . apakah. . . mungkin aku. . . bisa jadian sama Yamato-kun, ya. . ." aku tak mengharapkan jawaban yang bagus dari Hiruma-kun.

"Mungkin saja. . . ya. Kau cantik, kau baik, dan kau pintar. Mana ada laki-laki yang bisa menolak kharismamu? Tentu saja aku tidak tertarik padamu sih. . ." Hiruma-kun menjawab pertanyaanku dengan ringan dan santai. Mataku berbinar mendengar perkataan Hiruma-kun.

"Tapi, dia sungguh sempurna. Fans-nya juga cantik-cantik. Aku. . . jadi tidak percaya diri." Aku mengeluarkan seluruh uneg-uneg yang mengangguku saat ini. Kuharap Hiruma-kun mau menanggapi.

"Apa kau bodoh? Diseluruh sekolah ini, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kau! Gadis model yang tergila-gila pada Yamato juga tidak akan bisa mengalahkanmu!" aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hiruma-kun. Tak kusangka dia akan menanggapi hal kecil seperti ini. Bukan hanya peduli, tapi dia sampai mengatakan hal seperti itu. Apa yang dia katakan benar-benar membuatku senang.

"Ada apa senyum-senyum, manager sialan? Apa syaraf di otakmu sudah putus sehingga kau menjadi gila?" well, seperti biasa dia selalu menghindari situasi awkward. Menyebalkan. Walaupun begitu aku masih belum berani menatap mata hijau cerahnya.

"Hmm. Kau selalu begitu. Itu yang tak aku suka darimu." Ujarku sambil berlagak ngambek. Berharap dia mengerti.

"10 Oktober sebentar lagi. Apa yang kau lakukan?" mengalihkan topic. Seperti biasa. Tapi, pertanyaannya itu membuatku penasaran.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan 10 Oktober?" tanyaku polos.

"Kau tak tahu? Kau ini manager atau apa sih?" tanyanya sambil masih asyik mengetik.

"Aku tanya ada apa." Balasku kalem.

"10 Oktober ulang tahun orang itu. Kau mau memberinya apa?" tanyanya sambil menatap kedalam mataku. Mata hijaunya seperti menginterogasiku.

"Mmm… aku tak tahu, Apalagi 10 Oktober itu 2 minggu lagi, kan?" ujarku sambil kembali memasukkan persik kedalam mulutku.

"Bagaimana kalau syal? Seperti syal sialan miliku yang masih kau bawa itu?" usulnya sambil menunjuk syal hitam yang masih bertengger dileherku dengan manisnya. Dalam sekejab aku langsung melepas syal yang masih terbelit dileherku.

"Terimakasih dan maafkan aku atas syal ini. Syal ini hangat, jadi. . ." melihat reaksiku, Hiruma-kun tertawa kecil.

"Ah, kau lucu sekali. Itukan sebenarnya milikmu?" ujarnya sambil kembali memasukkan persik kedalam mulutnya.

"He….????" Tanyaku sambil menatap heran pada syal rajutan hitam. Perasaan, aku tak punya syal hitam, deh…

"Itu kan syal darimu? Kau lupa kau memberikan syal ini padaku saat ulangtahunku dulu?" tanyanya sambil tertawa renyah. Baru kali itu kulihat Hiruma-kun terlihat begitu. . . manusia. Aku ikut tertawa karena dia tertawa.

"Hmmm… mungkin benar katamu. Mungkin aku akan memberinya syal saja. Kupikir. . . warna putih cocok untuknya." Ucapku sambil menyeruput minumanku. Hiruma-kun tersenyum mendengar kalimatku.

"Begitu kah? Kalau begitu buatlah. Katakan kau menyayanginya saat itu juga." Katanya menatap mata biruku lagi. Mata hijaunya benar-benar bagus. Seperti hutan.

Sesaat aku terdiam. Banyak hal berkelebat didalam benakku. Entah kenapa Hiruma-kun hari ini sangat begitu baik. Tidak seperti biasanya. Apakah ini karena perubahan penampilannya?

"Kenapa kau terdiam?" Hiruma-kun mematahkan lamunanku. Aku hanya bisa kembali menatap wajahnya yang. . . berubah keren. Matanya indah sekali. Aku jadi iri dengan matanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Hanya. . . hal yang tidak penting," ujarku sambil tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Aku ada kuliah 15 menit lagi. Kau juga bukannya habis ini ada Bioteknologi?" tanyanya sambil membereskan barang-barangnya. Aku tersenyum padanya, dan dia tersenyum balik sambil mengacak rambutku. Aroma mint tubuhnya masih tertinggal selama sesaat. Dia memang sahabatku yang paling baik.

**___o0o___**

* * *

**To be continued. . .**

Ho ho ho. . . masih bersambung niiihh… ayo ayo pada review!!! Ditunggu review-nya, ya? ^^v

Saya suka sama penampilan baru Hiruma. Mbayangkan aja udah. . . nosebleed sendiri. . .

UUhh… enaknya jadi Mamori. . .

Oke, sekali lagi jangan lupa review, ya??? Oke oke???

Ciao ciao. . .!!! (ngomong a la Reborn ^^v)

Tapi bukannya agak gajhe ya? =.=a

Oke, sekali lagi pliss rephiew~!


	3. Sacrifice and Jealousy

Yaa~~ Akhirnya udah chapter 3! Nggak nyangka sampe' episot 3 segala. Okey, ayo ayo jangan lupa review, ya? (*.*) Eniwey, silakan dinikmatin aja nih fic gajhe selanjutnya. Enjoooy ^^v

Oya, ada yang tanya arti bahasa Jepang kemaren, ya? Nanti dibahas deh kapan-kapan. . . e he he. . .

**Warning : HIRUMANYA PUITIS~~~~!!!! PUITIS!!! PUITIS!!!PUI –dhuakkk-**

**___o0o___**

**If you happy with him**

**I would sacrifice my self**

**I would kill my love**

**And I would kill my feeling**

**If it makes you feel happy**

**I would smile for you**

**Eve****n my heart hurtin' and bleeding**

**Although, devil and fairy never be one**

**___o0o___**

**Ugly Doll ™ Present **

**TOWARDS ONE THOUSAND NIGHTS**

**Chap. 3**

**An Eyeshield 21 fanfiction**

**Hiruma Youichi-Anezaki Mamori-Yamato Takeru's**

**Triangle Love Story**

**~Hiruma POV~**

_Saikyo__ Daigaku, Fakultas Ilmu Hukum dan Politik_

_12:10 _

Aku melewatinya. Berusaha menampakkan wajah sebiasa mungkin. Aku tak boleh memperlihatkan isi hatiku. Wajahku tak boleh mengatakan isi hatiku. Hal yang selalu aku larang dari dulu. Meskipun begitu, aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri kalau hati ini berdarah.

Aku bodoh. Kenapa aku tak mengatakannya dari dulu? Setiapkali melihat wajah cantiknya, hatiku hanya bisa mengeluarkan darah. Setiap aku menatap kedalam mata birunya, yang kulihat hanya kehancuran. Aku tahu aku menyayanginya lebih dari apapun. Lebih dari revolver, lebih dari tangan sialanku, lebih dari otak sialanku, lebih dari Cerberus, lebih dari ibu, bahkan lebih dari American Football.

Aku mungkin terlalu jahat padanya. Aku mungkin terlalu keras padanya. Aku mungkin terlalu dingin padanya. Itu semua salahku. Aku tahu hal itu. Dan aku sangat menyesal. Setiap senyumannya mampu membunuhku. Suaranya mampu menyayatku. Aroma tubuhnya mampu membuat aku berlutut.

Aku menyadari satu hal. Aku bodoh, payah, dan pecundang. Saat aku berhasil memasuki kelas, tanpa aku sadari, satu butir air mata dari mata sialanku bergulir turun.

"Sampah, ada apa dengan matamu, hah? Apa kau menangis seperti bayi hingga matamu memerah seperti itu?" suara dread sialan membuat lamunanku tentangnya terhenti. Saat itu, aku sangat berterimakasih pada laki-laki terburuk yang pernah aku temui didunia setelah ayahku ini.

"Kau mau tahu, hah? Bukankah ini tak ada urusannya denganmu? Apa kau sudah menjadi fans fanatikku sehingga kau ingin tahu, dread sialan?" jawabku santai sambil tersenyum licik seperti biasa, dan seperti biasa pula, hal itu berhasil dilakukan olehku. Dia bungkam dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku tersenyum menanggapi reaksi banci-nya itu.

~**END OF HIRUMA POV~**

**___o0o___**

**~MAMORI POV~**

_Saikyo__ Daigaku, Fakultas Kedokteran_

_Kelas Bioteknologi_

_12:15_

Aku menuju kelas biotek dengan tergesa-gesa. Sepatu Hiruma-kun ini kebesaran dikakiku. Tapi aku suka warna hitam sepatunya. Kalau kupakai, kesannya jadi trendy. He he he. Terimakasih Hiruma-kun~~!! ^^v

Tapi walaupun begitu sepatu ini sulit untuk dibuat jalan saking beratnya. Apa anak laki-laki selalu memilih sepatu seberat ini, ya?

Syukurlah, aku tidak terlambat. Walaupun rambutku agak berantakan sih. Saat aku selesai menata rambutku, aku mengenali suara berat nan lembut yang selalu ingin kuingat. Suara Yamato-kun.

"Anezaki-san! Ternyata kau sudah bersepatu. Ha ha ha." Ujarnya sambil menepuk bahuku. Kontan wajahku memerah melihat dirinya. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi kalimatnya. Memangnya apa yang bisa aku lakukan selain itu?

Aku duduk dimeja dekat jendela dimana lapangan American Football terlihat. Dari sini bukan hanya pemandangannya yang bagus, tapi kalau duduk disini akan lebih gampang mencerna pelajaran dengan cepat.

Seperti biasa aku mencoba memperhatikan pelajaran dengan seksama. Tapi entah mengapa hari ini aku tak bisa konsentrasi pada pelajaran seperti biasa. Aku selalu menatap jendela dan memikirkan banyak hal sepanjang pelajaran.

Aku memikirkan Hiruma-kun. Entah mengapa hari ini dia sangat baik hati kepadaku. Bukan hanya itu saja, dia menjadi keren. Harus kuakui, dia keren sekali dengan rambut barunya. Ah, aku ini memikirkan apa sih? Dasar bodoh.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari jendela menuju 2 bangku diseberangku. Sosok samping Yamato-kun yang begitu mempesona. Hanya melihat wajah sampingnya saja sudah cukup bagiku. Ingin rasanya aku duduk disebelahnya. Bercanda dengannya sepanjang pelajaran, tertawa bersama saat Kazuhama Sensei mengatakan joke-nya yang lucu, mengerjakan soal bersama. . .

"Anezaki! Apa sih yang kau lihat?" aku tertegun mendengar suara Kazuhama-Sensei. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku pada Kazuhama-Sensei. Jangan-jangan Sensei memperhatikan saat aku memperhatikan Yamato-kun?

"Aaah. . . tidak kok. Aku hanya sedang sakit perut." Jawabku sambil meringis. Kazuhama Sensei mendecak sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, perhatikan kemari. Kalau tak tahan, kau harus ke toilet, Anezaki!" ujarnya disembut gelak tawa seluruh kelas. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut. Sialan. . .

**___o0o___**

Bel sudah berbunyi. Aku segera membereskan semua barang-barangku dan keluar dari kelas. Aku harus segera menuju clubhouse. Latihan masih 2 jam lagi, tapi apa salahnya aku mampir kesana untuk sekedar mengambil kue sus?

Saat aku membetulkan ikatan tali sepatu, lagi-lagi suara yang aku kenal membahana. Reflek, aku menjatuhkan beberapa bukuku. Orang itu segera menghampiriku dan membantuku mengambil buku-buku milikku.

"Kau ini. . . kenapa hari ini kau ceroboh sekali sih, Anezaki-san?" Yamato-kun tersenyum dan mengacak rambutku. Tangan besarnya lalu membantuku berdiri. Aku menyambut tangan besar yang bau mint. Setelah membantuku berdiri, dia lalu memberikan buku yang tadi terjatuh padaku.

"Ano . . . terimakasih, ya. Aku terbantu sekali hari ini." Aku mencoba tersenyum manis, padahal dalam hati aku ingin menangis sekerasnya. Yamato-kun tertawa.

"Kau benar-benar ceroboh hari ini. Padahal biasanya kau melakukan semua hal dengan sempurna. Sebenarnya ada apa sih denganmu?" aku tersenyum kecut dan sweat dropped menanggapi pertanyaannya. Kalau kukatakan yang sebenarnya. . . gawat.

"Kalau begitu kau mau kemana? Ada waktu sebentar sebelum latihan?" tanyanya sembari berjalan disampingku. Oke, Mamori. . . tenangkan hatimu. Jangan ke ge-eran hanya karena dia berjalan disampingmu. Baginya, kamu hanyalah manager bodoh tolol yang ceroboh.

"Aku? Habis ini aku mau ke clubhouse. Sekedar mengecek saja. . . Dan aku punya banyak waktu luang" ucapku berusaha cuek. Aku memang sulit menutupi perasaan. Dan aku mengutuk hal itu. Mendengar perkataanku, Yamato-kun tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau ikut denganku ke café? Café-nya didekat sini kok. " He? Dia mengajakku makan di café? Apakah benar ini bukan mimpi? Tentu saja aku mau! It's golden opportunity for me!

"Ah, apa tidak merepotkan?" tanyaku sok basa-basi, padahal didalam hati aku bersorak gembira.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sedang ingin bersama manager. Sekalian mau tanya strategi." Dia tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah. . . sudah lama juga aku tidak pergi ke café." Aku menyetujui ajakannya. Mendengar perkataanku, dia tersenyum lebar lagi.

"Kalau begitu, ayo. Kita harus cepat. Nanti kita dimarahi Hiruma-shi lagi. Kau kan pasti disuruh ini itu sama Hiruma-shi kalau ketemu dia." Ujarnya sambil menarik tanganku dan berlari kecil. Aku agak kaget saat dia tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku dalam tangannya. Lagi-lagi wangi musk merebak dari kulitnya yang putih bersih. Senyumku mengambang perlahan melihat sosoknya saat berlari. Aku memang benar-benar menyayanginya. Sungguh-sungguh menyayanginya.

**___o0o___**

"YAMATO-KUN!!!" tiba-tiba suara seorang cewek terdengar dari arah yang berlainan dari kita berdua. Kami berdua lalu menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Cewek itu berada 50 m jauhnya dari kami berdua. Cewek yang sangat terkenal. Bukan hanya di universitas, tapi juga di Jepang.

"Yamato-kun! Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana! Tapi ternyata kau ada disini! Aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu!!" cewek itu langsung menghampiri kami dan langsung memeluk Yamato-kun tanpa memperdulikan aku yang sedang digandeng oleh dirinya. Menyadari keberadaanku, cewek itu menolah kearahku.

"Anezaki-san? Mengapa kau bersama Yamato-kun milikku?" tanyanya padaku dengan sorot mata merendahkan. Sepertinya aku tidak ditanggapi oleh wanita satu ini.

"Aku akan ke clubhouse." Kataku singkat dan ketus. Cewek itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali ber-kya-kya riang dengan Yamato-kun yang sweat dropped.

"Ano. . . Mizuki-san. . . aku ada urusan dengan Anezaki-san, jadi. . . could you?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk tangannya yang menggenggam erat lengan kiri Yamato-kun. Kontan, dia kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memasang wajah sok cute. (tapi dia memang cantik)

"Eeeehhh~~?? Kau tak mau menemaniku ke butik? Kau jahat!" well, aku sudah mulai muak dengan sikapnya yang manja. Belum lagi akhirnya dia malah menangis sesenggukan. Memuakkan. Melihat Mizuki Kaoru menangis, Yamato-kun kembali sweat dropped.

"B. . bukan begitu maksudku. . . ano. . ." ucapnya terbata dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Aku menatap mereka berdua. Sepertinya aku tidak dianggap. Oke, situasi ini lebih buruk dari pada berdebat keras dengan Hiruma-kun.

"Yaaay~~!! Kalau begitu, kau mau menemaniku pergi ke butik, kan? Terimakasih Yamato-kun~!!!" wew. DIa memeluk Yamato-kun dan Yamato-kun kembali sweat dropped. Dia diseret-seret oleh gadis manis itu walaupun sebenarnya dia mengambangkan senyum kecut. Tanpa kata apapun, dia meninggalkanku dan pergi berjalan dengan gadis manis nan cantik itu. . .

**___o0o___**

Aku berjalan lesu menuju clubhouse. Sendirian. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan kejadian 7 menit yang lalu. Aku sengaja mempercepat langkahku. Berusaha secepat mungkin sampai di clubhouse. Oke, mungkin aku sedikit kecewa atas kejadian tadi. Tentu saja. Saat kukira aku bisa bersama dengannya, ternyata. . .

Aku membuka pintu clubhouse perlahan. Berharap tak ada orang disana dan aku bisa mendengarkan music sekeras-kerasnya. Aku ingin menenangkan diri didalam. Tapi, dugaanku salah. Disana, sudah ada seseosok manusia (?) yang sudah aku kenal.

"Hiruma-kun." Ujarku pelan sambil menatapnya. Hiruma-kun sedang mengetik di laptop seperti biasa. Kuharap dia tak mendengarkan aku. Tapi aku salah, mendengar namanya dipanggil, dia menoleh kearahku dan menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya,

"Kenapa lagi? Wajahmu lagi-lagi lesu. Ada apa?" tanyanya masih menghentikan aktifitasnya. Aku tersenyum ringan dan mengambil nafas.

"Ah, mungkin aku harus melupakan Yamato-kun. Ha ha ha. Habiiiis. . . Ada Mizuki-chan yang jadi sainganku sih . . . mana mungkin aku menang?" atas ucapanku yang desperate, Hiruma-kun menatapku tajam dan beranjak dari meja tempat dia mengetik. Dia berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil sebuah mug berwarna merah. Setelah mengambil mug itu, dia berjalan menuju arahku.

"Bodoh." Katanya sambil menyodorkan mug merah berisi susu putih itu padaku. Aku meraihnya dan menatap mata Hiruma-kun. Tak kusangka aku akan diselamatkan oleh dirinya lagi. Setelah meneguk susu yang manis itu, sepertinya aku sudah tidak terlalu sedih lagi.

"Sudah kubilang, Mizuki Kaoru bukan apa-apa. Dia tidak secantik dirimu dan tidak sepintar dirimu." Ujarnya meyakinkan aku, sekali lagi. Aku tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, ya, Hiruma-kun. . ." ujarku sepelan mungkin agar Hiruma-kun tidak mendengarnya. Tapi bukan Hiruma-kun namanya kalau tidak '_tajam'_. Samar-samar, dia mengucapkan "sama-sama" padaku sambil mengetik di laptop. Aku kembali meneguk susu putih itu dan menatap wajah Hiruma-kun. Sangat polos dan penuh kasih sayang. Mungkin baru kali ini aku melihat ekspresi macam itu.

"Hey, jangan memandangku terus-terusan! Lebih baik kau mengurusi seragam teri-teri sialan itu!" ujarnya sambil cengar-cengir. Hiruma-kuuun!!! xD

**___o0o___**

* * *

Ya~!!! Udah chap. 3. Masih belum. . . masih belum . . . entah kenapa jadi kayak sinetron-sinetron di RCTI or Indosiar. (=.=a) Wah parah.

Saya rasa akhir-akhir ini fic saya panjang bangeeet. (**pundung dipojokan**)

_Isabel, (nama kecoa saya –digapok Akaba-) apa kamu yakin fic ini bakan berlanjut???_

Oke, oke. Masih berlanjut!!!

Jangan lupa repyu! xD

Ciao-su!

Oya, arti bahasa Jepang-nya! Ini dia. . . (nggak tahu bener apa gak. . .)

**Aku tak tahu apa yang aku rasakan. . .**

**Padahal aku terus memikirkan mu . . .**

**Apa kah itu tidak aneh?**

**Tapi. . .**

**Perasaan yang akhirnya aku tahu ini. . .**

**Ingin aku jaga agar tak hilang selamanya. . .**

Oke, ciao~!


	4. Lonely Saviour

Ya~~~aayyy~~!!! Sudah sampe' chapter 4. Ayo-ayo mari kita lanjutan cerita gajhe fic saya yang masih berlanjut hingga nggak tahu ampe' chapter berape. –digapok- Oke semuanya, enjoy aje nih fic abal nan gajhe saya! Don't forget to rephiew. Oya, untuk chapter ini saya menulis agak banyak. Jadi. . . jangan bosen bacanya ya. . ^^V

**WARNING : HIRUMA jadi aneh agaiiiiinn~~!! Aneh!! Aneh!! Aneh!! Ane-Dhuaaakkk-!!!**

**___o0o___**

**I will let you go**

**I sure I can erase you**

**I promise to my self**

**I will be happy when you happy**

**I swear**

**I will keep my mind free**

**From your shadow**

**___o0o___**

**Ugly Doll ™ Present**

**Towards One Thousand Night**

**Chap. 4**

_**Lonely Savior**_

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**Hiruma Youichi-Anezaki Mamori-Yamato Takeru's**

**Triangle Love Story**

**~Mamori POV~**

_Kyoto Daigaku a ka Saikyodai, Amefuto Clubhouse_

_14:45_

Oke, aku sudah puas sakit hati. Tapi aku juga sudah puas '_disembuhkan'_. Setelah mengurus seragam anak-anak, aku meminta izin sama Hiruma-kun untuk keluar sebentar membeli makan dan tentu saja membeli bahan untuk syal yang akan aku berikan untuk Yamato-kun. Dia mengizinkannya, jadi aku cepat-cepat ke pusat kota. Agar tidak keteteran untuk persiapan latihan.

Saat aku menunggu di halte bis, aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat-sangat aku kenal. Aku tertawa geli, karena orang itu adalah Hiruma-kun. Apa lagi? Apa dia akan meminta dibelikan permen karet seperti biasa? Sepertinya seharian penuh ini agendaku dipenuhi oleh '_bertemu Hiruma-kun.'_

"Manager sialan! Cepet banget kamu larinya!" dia terengah-engah setelah berhasil sampai di halte. Aku tertawa geli. Geli sekali melihat dirinya mengejar orang lain dan kelelahan seperti itu.

"Ada apa kau ketawa? Apa aku salah?" tanyanya nanar. Aku menawarkan air mineral segar yang aku bawa dari rumah, dan dia meneguknya.

"Tidak, hanya. . . kau _aneh_! Ada apa kau mengejarku kemari, hah? Apa kau mau minta dibelikan permen karet tanpa gula seperti biasa?" rasanya melegakan bisa menyindir Hiruma-kun. Habis, dia terus sih yang kebagian adegan nyindir.

Mendengar sindiranku, Hiruma-kun menatapku tajam seolah berkata, "_Akan kubunuh kau!_" dan aku sekali lagi tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang super aneh itu. Dia menyodorkan kembali botol air mineral milikku dan duduk disebelahku untuk mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal.

"Aku hanya mau menemanimu bodoh! Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku juga hanya. . . mau ikut makan siang. Aku malas makan sendirian." Wow, hebat. Tidak biasanya dia jujur begitu. Aku bisa bersumpah aku melihat rona merah di pipi kepucatan Hiruma-kun saat mengatakan, "_aku ingin makan bersamamu.'_ Walhasil, aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Kau bodoh! Kita kan bisa bareng sejak dari kampus! Kenapa kau berlari menyusulku begini? Bajumu jadi basah kena keringat semua tuh!" aku mengernyit karena bau keringat Hiruma-kun mulai menusuk hidungku. Tapi, entah kenapa bau keringat Hiruma-kun masih tetap bau mint menyegarkan.

"Diam, kau! Aku sudah terlalu capek menanggapi omelan bodohmu! Dari pada itu, habis ini kau mau makan kemana?" Hiruma-kun bertanya sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan sapu tangan. Aku berpikir sejenak memikirkan pertanyaan Hiruma-kun. Aku ingat sesuatu, lalu berseru.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di café La Petite? Itu rekomendasi dari teman-teman. Katanya sih enak, jadi. . ." dia hanya manggut-manggut menaggapi usulanku. Sebenarnya, nama café itu langsung keluar dikepalaku karena _tadinya _aku akan makan disana bersama Yamato-kun.

"Oke, aku setuju." Hiruma-kun menyetujuinya dan aku tersenyum. Hore, akhirnya kesampaian juga makan di La Petite.

**___o0o___**

Aku tersenyum puas setelah berhasil sampai didepan La Petite. Tipe café mewah yang hanya bisa kau datangi bila kau anak seorang konglomerat. Makanan disini, sumpah mahal-mahal. Tapi dengan harga mahal, kau juga bisa mendapatkan kualitas masakan yang berkelas tentunya.

"Anezaki. . ." Hiruma-kun menepuk pundakku dengan suara berat. Aku dengan penuh perasaan bahagia menoleh kearahnya. Kukira aku akan mendapatkan wajah super cerah yang sama denganku, tapi yang kudapatkan adalah ekspresi campuran antara shock, kaget, marah, dan sedih. Dengan jurus death glare andalannya, aku sukses dibuatnya sweat dropped.

"E he he. . ." aku menjulurkan lidah dan membentuk jariku menjadi huruf V.

"Ku kira café seperti apa, ternyata. . ." Hiruma-kun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hanya terus menunduk kebawah. Aku tersenyum kecut lalu menelan ludah.

"K. . .kalau kau tidak mau, kita bisa pindah kok. . . lagian disekitar sini ada restoran murah." Semoga usulanku kali ini membuat suasana menjadi lebih baik.

"Siapa bilang aku mau pindah?" Hiruma-kun bertanya padaku seolah kemarahannya sudah reda. Untung saja tadi aku alihkan pembicaraan _kau-tau-restoran-macam-apa-ini _menjadi _mari-kita-pindah-tempat._ Hiruma-kun menyeret tanganku masuk kedalam, dan tentunya aku senang-senang saja.

Mataku terbelalak kagum dengan dekorasi interior café mewah ini. Bukan hanya sekedar hebat, tapi sangat-sangat-sangat hebat. Langit-langitnya berlukiskan langit dengan gradasi warna krem, putih, oranye, dan biru dimana kau akan merasa berada di surga hanya dengan memandangnya. Dindingnya dilapisi wallpaper mewah berornamen klasik dengan sulaman benang-benang emas sutra yang gonjreng. Lampu Kristal bergantungan dengan anggunnya menemani lukisan di langit-langit. Anehnya, yang bisa kuucapkan sebagai rasa kagum adalah, "hmm. . ."

"Oi, kau tidak duduk?" suara Hiruma-kun menggema diruangan super besar itu. Aku agak merasa canggung karena yang sedang makan disini, semuanya memakai gaun. Ya, gaun! Gaun berenda yang super mahal. Tipe seperti itulah. Melihat kami berdua, _well_. . . berpakaian casual, para pengunjung dari kalangan darah biru itu menoleh kearah kami dan berbisik-bisik.

"Sudahlah, jangan kau risaukan bisik-bisik omong kosong pengunjung sialan itu. Duduk saja. Kau cukup pantas makan disini." Hiruma-kun berbisik santai sembari mengamati desain interior café yang bisa mengingatkan pada hotel di Macau.

"Umm. . . maaf, ya membuatmu kerepotan hari ini. Sepertinya seharian ini kau selalu menolongku." Aku mencoba tersenyum padanya. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan bergumam pelan sambil memasang senyum bulan sabit.

"Sekarang masalahnya adalah, dimana waitress-nya?" Hiruma-kun kembali mengamati seisi café. Sepertinya usahanya berhasil. Seorang waitres cantik datang menghampiri kami berdua dengan senyum berlebihan. Aku _rolling eyes_.

"Selamat datang ke café kami. Ini daftar menu kami." Waitress berambut panjang kecoklatan itu menyodorkan 4 daftar menu untuk appetizer, main courese, beverage, dan desert. Hebat. Untuk menu saja café ini mengeluarkan 4 daftar menu. Aku meraihnya salah satu, dan tertegun. Umm. . . semuanya. . . tidak aku mengerti. Yang aku tahu hanyalah jenis-jenis steak. Tapi, masa hanya pesan steak ? Umm. .

**___o0o___**

"Bisakah saya meminta pesanan kalian?" setelah lima menit kami terdiam memilih menu, waitress manis itu menanyakan pesanan kami. Duuh. Aku memang sudah memilih pesanan, tapi. . . aku tak yakin.

"Aku minta Macaroni Grattan untuk appetizer. " Hiruma-kun duluan yang mengangkat tangannya dan mengucapkan pesanannya. Aku diam mengamati saja Hiruma-kun. Aku tertegun menyadari sesuatu. Baru kali ini aku dan Hiruma-kun makan bersama. Baru tahun ini dia bersikap sebaik ini. Kesambet apa dia? Sejauh yang aku tahu, seharian ini dia tidak menyebutku _'manager sialan'_ lebih dari 10 kali. Biasanya dia selalu memanggilku manager sialan.

"Hoy, dia tanya pesananmu! Kau ngelindur?" Suara Hiruma-kun tiba-tiba mengisi gendang telingaku. Dari tadi ternyata aku hanya terus memandanginya. Aku jadi malu sendiri. Gadis waitress cantik itu terkikik dalam diam melihat tingkahku.

"Eh, umm. . . untuk appetizer. . . Risotto jamur. Untuk main course Steak Tenderloin saja ya. Desert. . . blueberry cheesecake. Beverage. . . strawberry pave. Mungkin itu saja." Aku mengucapkannya dengan agak cepat. Fuuh, pesananku ini tidak terlalu norak, kan?

"Baiklah. Terimakasih sudah makan di café kami. Ini spesial dari kami untuk sepasang. . . kekasih seperti kalian." gadis itu menyodorkan pada kamu berdua kue coklat berbentuk hati yang kelihatan enak. Dia menunduk pada kami berdua, lalu meninggalkan meja kami berdua.

"Kue gratis untuk sepasang kekasih. . ." aku berbisik pelan pada diriku sendiri. Menyadari sesuatu, aku berdiri dari meja dan hendak memanggil waitress itu kembali.

"Ano. . . kami. . . bukan. . . Uph!" Hiruma-kun menutup mulutku dengan tangan besarnya saat aku melakukan hal baik, yaitu jujur. Kami bukan sepasang kekasih. Makanya tidak berhak mendapatkan kue gratis semacam ini. Hiruma-kun lalu menaruh jari telunjuk didepan bibirnya dan mendesis pelan.

"Kue gratis! Nikmati sajalah!" setelah Hiruma-kun berhasil mendudukkanku kembali, dia memotong kue itu dengan santai dan memasukkan potongan kue itu kedalam mulutnya. Kue gratis.`. . untuk sepasang. . . kekasih. . . aku ingin Yamato-kun lah yang sekarang ada disini. Bukan Hiruma-kun.

**___o0o___**

"Sudah puaskah engkau menghabiskan uangku, nona Anezaki Mamori?" Hiruma-kun mengacak rambutku dan mendengus pelan menahan tawa. Aku merapikan kembali rambut yang amburadul karena ulah Hiruma-kun.

"Ya, deh. Maaf. Tapi masakannya enak, kan?" tanyaku padanya dan dia mengangguk pelan. Aku tersenyum puas melihat jawabannya. Itu berarti uang sebanyak 530.000 Yen dari`rekening sebanyak total kira-kira 500.000 juta Yen itu tidak terbuang sia-sia.

"Sekarang, kita harus pulang. Aku tak mau nanti anak-anak sialan tanya macam-macam tentang kepergian manager dan kaptennya. Bisa-bisa nanti jadi gossip. Kalau kau sampai jadian sama Yamato itu kau akan di cap play girl. Pasti akan banyak media massa yang- uph!" sekarang giliranku menyekap mulut Hiruma-kun. Aku melepaskan tanganku setelah Hiruma-kun tidak memberontak lagi.

"Hmm. . . Aku masih punya tujuan. Aku mau beli benang rajut buat syal-nya Yamato-kun. Bisakah aku minta kau temani aku selama 10 menit kedepan?" Hiruma-kun menatapku sebentar, mempertimbangkan permintaanku. Bebera detik kemudian, dia menoleh kepadaku dan mengangguk pelan. Seketika, aku langsung sumringah dan berlari menjauh dari Hiruma-kun menuju supermall didepan cafe.

"Eit, kau harus terus bersamaku. Kalau tidak kau akan menghilang." Hiruma-kun meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya kencang. Aku terkaget sejenak. Hiruma-kun juga sepertinya terkaget. Pipinya _kurasa_ memerah. Sesaat kemudian, dia melepaskan tanganku dan kami berdua salah tingkah sendiri.

"Umm. . . Ya sudah, ayo." aku yang pertama kali memecah keheningan diantara kami berdua. Aku mengelurkan tangan untuk Hiruma-kun genggam. Biarlah sekali-kali. Lagi pula kita jarang jalan berdua begini. _As friend._

"Kenapa kau. . .?" Hiruma-kun menatapku. Aku tersenyum saja. Aku sedang tak mau ditanya alasan mengapa aku mengijinkannya menggenggam tanganku. Melihatku tersenyum, dia menggenggam tanganku lebih erat dan berhasil membuatku _blushing._

**___0o0___**

"Baiklah. . . sekarang kita hanya membeli benang rajut untuk syal, oke? Tidak mampir kemana-mana." Hiruma-kun menekankan kalimat tersebut saat aku hampir saja mengiler melihat cream puff. Aku menarik-narik tangannya dan tersenyum lemah. Memohon. Tapi jawabannya tetap saja : BIG NO. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Ini sudah jam empat kurang dua puluh. Bisa gawat nanti. Kau tahu resiko-nya 'kan?" Hiruma-kun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Memandangku putus asa. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan mengalihkan pandanganku. Kami berdua terdiam.

"Hmm. . . kalau cuma cream puff sih. . . bolehlah. Asalkan jangan terlalu lama memilih. Oke?" Hiruma-kun memecah keheningan diantara kami berdua. Wajahku langsung berseri-seri. Tentu saja aku langsung berlari menuju stand cream puff yang baunya. . . hmm. . .

"Kak, cream puff dua kotak, ya. Untuk aku sama dia." aku merasa harus balas budi pada Hiruma-kun. Seharian penuh ini dia terus menemaniku wira-wiri. Aku senang, tapi juga risih. Aku sudah terlalu banyak mengandalkannya. Jadi biarlah uangku terbuang. Toh, paling-paling hanya 2.000 Yen.

"Hey, aku tidak perlu cream puff!" Hiruma-kun menyalak marah. Walaupun begitu, aku tahu kalau dia tidak marah. Hanya. . . gengsi?

"Ah, tak apa. Lagi pula aku memang ingin membelikanmu cream puff. Aku rasa aku belum pernah lihat dirimu makan cream puff?" Hiruma-kun mengernyit.

"Ini, gadis manis. Kapan-kapan mampir lagi, ya." kakak yang menjual cream puff itu menyodorkan dua box cream puff. Aku menyodorkan dua lembaran seribu Yen. Setelah itu aku membuka salah satu box dan mengambil cream puff-nya.

"Nih. Cobalah. Cream puff itu enak. Makanya jangan terlalu banyak makan masakan orang kaya. Kau akan cepat gemuk." Hiruma-kun kembali mengernyit melihat aku menodongkan cream puff hangat itu didepan matanya. Walau terlihat jijik dengan cream puff tersebut, toh dia juga mengambilnya dan memakannya.

"Bagaimana? Enak kan?" tanyaku disusul senyuman Hiruma-kun. Tuh kan. . . cream puff itu enak. Tidak seperti dugaannya.

"Yang terpenting sekarang adalah cepat sana beli benang rajut! Cream puff-nya enak. Terimakasih." Aku sampai lupa kalau harus beli benang rajut. Untung Hiruma-kun mengingatkanku. Kami berdua segera menuju korner jahit menjahit dan disana ternyata ada barang yang aku cari. Benang rajut.

"Tuh, benang rajut. Banyak macam warnanya lagi. Sana cepat beli! Nanti kita terlambat lagi." Hiruma-kun mendorong punggungku. Aku heran mengapa dia tidak ikut memilih. Ya sudah lah. Aku cepat-cepat membeli benang rajut. Aku agak bingung, tapi aku tahu kalau Yamato-kun menyukai warna putih. Jadilah aku segera menyambar benang warna putih seharga 50 Yen itu. Ku harap, Yamato-kun benar-benar menyukainya. . .

**___0o0___**

_Saikyo Daigaku_

_19:45_

_Amefuto Clubhouse_

Latihan berjalan lancar tadi. Kami semua sangat _exited_ mengingat sebentar lagi Rice Bowl. Kami semua sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk melawan Kansai. Tahun ini, Kansai merupakan lawan yang tidak enteng bagi kita. Karena. . . disana ada Sena, Monta, Kurita, dan banyak pemain unggulan lain sewaktu SMU dulu. Tapi walaupun begitu, tim kami juga tak mau kalah.

"Oi, kau tidak pulang? Sebentar lagi jam 8 malam lho." Hiruma-kun meningatkanku saat aku sedang sibuk menata ruangan. Aku mengangkat satu alis melihat dia sedang dengan asyiknya mengetik.

"Hmm. . . kau sendiri juga masih sibuk. Ucapan itu tidak baik dikatakan orang sibuk sepertimu." Hiruma-kun menghela nafas. Pandangannya beralih dari laptop.

"Ruangan ini sudah bersih Cepat pulang. Biar kuantar kau pulang." Aku tertawa kecil dan melepas celemek. Aku membereskan barang-barangku, begitu juga Hiruma-kun.

"Kau duluan ke tempat parkir. Biar nanti aku susul." aku mengangguk mengerti. Aku melemparkan kunci pada Hiruma-kun dan keluar duluan dari clubhouse. Ternyata diluar dingin. Angin bertiup sangat kencang pada bulan Oktober. Aku mengancingkan jaketku dan segera berjalan kearah parkiran.

**___o0o___**

"Naiklah." Ucap Hiruma-kun setelah 5 menit aku menunggu di parkiran. Aku kembali terkejut, karena mobil yang dia pakai adalah porsche atau apalah itu namanya. Kurasa mobil Hiruma-kun salah satu dari 10 mobil termahal dan termewah sedunia.

Joknya super empuk dan super nyaman. Jadi betah duduk disini. Bau mobil ini mint. Persis seperti bau sang pemilik. Bau yang enak dan well. . . membuat nyaman. Kami berdua tak berbicara satu sama lain. Kurasa konsentrasi itu nomor satu baginya. Ya sudah, aku tak mengganggunya kalau begitu.

**___o0o___**

15 menit kegaringan melanda kami berdua. Namun hal tersebut terpecah setelah aku sampai didepan rumah.

"Sudah sampai. Jangan lupa sepatuku." Hiruma-kun berkata singkat dan membukakan pintu untukku. Aku tersenyum padanya dan mencium pipinya. Hiruma-kun blushing.

"A. . . apa-apaan ini?" Hiruma-kun salah tingkah sambil menggosok pipinya. Aku tertawa.

"Ucapan terimakasih." Ujarku singkat. Hiruma-kun mengernyit.

"Untuk apa?" dia bertanya. Mencoba untuk tegas, tapi suaranya malah bergetar.

"Segalanya." Dan dia memalingkan wajahnya. Lagi-lagi dia blushing. Setelah melambai singkat padaku, dia ngebut kencang meninggalkanku. Hiruma-kun. . . dia. . .

**___o0o___**

**-HIRUMA POV-**

Apa-apaan sih dia? Kenapa harus menciumku? Itu tidak adil! Dia kira aku ini apa? Aku sahabatmu, bodoh! Dan selamanya akan tetap menjadi sahabatmu! Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu itu. Untung saja aku tahu kalau kau suka pada Yamato. Kalau tidak. . .

Ah, sialan. Aku jadi tambah menyukaimu, dasar bodoh!

**___o0o___**

TBC? Oh, ya jelas. . . xD

Ending yang gaje... okeh, jangan lupa review semuanya! Saya paling seneng kalo dapat review. Oke, masih berlanjut. Mari kita bertemu di chap. Berikutnya! Ciao!


	5. Hurtin'

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya jadi pundung sendiri dipojokan buat mikirin ide. . . hmmm. . .

Yaa!! Ugly Doll ™ here! Wah, Hiruma-kun tersayang ternyata banyak berubah di fic saya ya? OOC-ness banget deh. . . (pundung) =.='

Sori banget molor readers! Sebentar lagi UN nih. . . kemarin try out nilainya jelek-jelek sih. . . jadi. . .

Poll dong, jawabnya di review, ya~!

Hiruma bagusan jahat ato baek?

Mamori nanti bagusnya sama Hiruma apa Yamato?

Oke, ditunggu jawabannya yaaa~! *wink* ~_^

Anyway, thanks everyone! Makasih bangeeet! Silakan semuanya menikmati *halah* episot kelima cerita yang nggregetin inih! Happy Reading semua! (^o^)

**___o0o___**

**I know it hurt**

**But I'd choose this way**

**Even it hurt**

**I'd choose to love you**

**No matter what happen**

**___o0o___**

**Ugly Doll ™ Present**

**ONE THOUSAND NIGHTS**

**Chap. 5**

_**The Day**_

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**Hiruma Youchi-Anezaki Mamori-Yamato Takeru's**

**Triangle Love Story**

**___o0o___**

**~MAMORI POV~**

_10 Oktober 2010 _

_Kyoto, 09:15 am_

Akhirnya, 10 Oktober datang juga! Syal bikinanku juga sudah selesai, tinggal 'tembak' saja! Tapi. . . apakah akan semudah yang dikatakan Hiruma-kun? Akhir-akhir ini, aku sering mengirim mail pada Hiruma-kun. Yah, untuk banyak hal. Bukan hanya menanyakan tentang Yamato atau tentang rencana jadian pada 10 Oktober ini, tapi juga membicarakan hal-hal remeh temeh yang sama sekali tak penting. Hiruma-kun memang ketus, tapi dia tidak seketus yang biasanya bila kita mengobrol via e-mail. Aku jadi tahu benar kalau sebenarnya Hiruma-kun itu tidak menyeramkan. Dia hanya sulit mengatakan perasaannya.

"_Mail! Mail!"_ HP-ku berdering. Mail dari Hiruma-kun. Aku segera membuka pesannya dan membacanya. Hmm. . .

"_Sudah siap? Cepatlah datang ke -kun tercinta-mu sudah datang tuh! Ini juga sudah jam Sembilan! Jangan-jangan kau belum bangun? Ayo banguuuun! Dasar kau kebo! (:-D) Apa aku jemput kau saja? "_

Dia selalu menyampah begini. Aku tersenyum simpul. Rasanya dengan e-mail dari Hiruma-kun, keberanianku muncul. Aku segera membalas e-mail darinya dan membereskan bahan kuliahku. Tak lupa aku juga membawa syal buatan untuk hadiah ulang tahun Yamato-kun.

"_Un. Tapi aku sudah banguuun! (xD) Ya sudah, aku senang kalau kau mau menjemputku kemari. He he he. Aku tunggu ya!"_

Siapapun tidak menolak dapat tumpangan gratis, kan?

**___o0o___**

"Woi, cepat naik! Nanti kita terlambat ke pestanya Yamato-mu." Hiruma-kun berteriak mengagetkanku 20 menit setelah aku mendapatkan mail darinya. Porsche hitam merah-nya yang mencolok membuatku mengenali siapa yang meneriakiku.

"Oke, tapi jangan teriak-teriak dong! Berisik tahu!" aku menyahutinya dengan berteriak juga. Dari dalam mobil, bisa kulihat dia sedang tersenyum. Aku berlari kearah mobil yang pintunya sudah terbuka lebar. Aku masuk kedalam, dan seperti biasa duduk di seat depan.

"Hey, kau berdandan?" Hiruma-kun bertanya dan memasang wajah heran setelah melihat penampilanku hari ini. Aku memegang-megang rambutku yang sudah berhasil aku roll dengan sempurna. Apakah aneh bila aku mengeroll rambutku?

"M. . . memangnya. . . kenapa?" aku bertanya padanya sambil masih memegang rambut ikal yang kuikat menyamping. Kurasa karena pesta, kita harus berdandan sebaik mungkin.

"T. . . t. . . tidak. . . aku hanya. . . umm. . . well. . . bertanya." Ujarnya tergagap dan memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Aneh. Tidak biasanya dia tergagap begini. Apa dia kena hipotermia? (??) Sebaliknya aku juga merasa heran pada Hiruma-kun. Bukan karena dia mendadak gagap, tapi karena. . . dia terlihat _sangat keren._ Aku sudah biasa melihat Hiruma-kun dalam baju semacam itu, tapi sosoknya kali ini sungguh keren.

Kaos hitam andalannya dia kombinasikan dengan kemeja hijau safari yang belum pernah aku lihat dengan headphone di lehernya. Belum lagi rambut hitam berantakannya yang entah kenapa terlihat stylish beserta mata hijaunya yang mempesona. Aku baru sadar kalau ternyata Hiruma-kun itu sekeren ini.

Yah, ini hari ulang tahun salah satu anggota tim. Aku saja berdandan, masa yang lain tak berdandan? Umm. . . tapi kurasa hanya aku yang norak. Mungkin Hiruma-kun berkata begitu karena saking noraknya dandananku. Walaupun, _well,_ kurasa aku cukup . . . manis kali ini. Mini dress rajutan turtle neck warna pink beige yang dikombinasikan dengan stocking hitam dan sepatu ankle boots hitam kurasa tidak terlalu norak. Hmm, ya sudah lah. Terserah apa anggapan orang, tapi aku rasa penampilanku kali ini tidak norak.

**___o0o___**

_10 Oktober 2010_

_08:17_

_Kyoto Hotel Ballroom_

Syukurlah, pestanya belum mulai. Masih proses mendekor. Aku jadi tenang, kukira aku terlambat. Fiuuh.

"Ah, Anezaki-san!" suara yang sangat-sangat-sangat ingin aku dengar mendekat kearahku yang baru saja datang. Aku menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum. Oke, kau hanya tinggal bilang selamat ulang tahun saja. Calm down. Berkali-kali aku mengambil nafas, menghembuskannya dan mengambilnya lagi. Tindakan yang sungguh konyol. Oh, tidak. Dia datang kearahku dengan senyum manisnya! Aku meremas dan menggenggam dengan erat bungkusan putih berisi syal putih yang aku bawa. Rasanya jantungku mau pecah. Haduh. . .

"Kau datangnya cepat sekali?" dia bertanya sambil menyalamiku. Dia ganteng sekali. Dengan jas putih dan syal hitam, dia sungguh-sungguh terlihat ganteng. Kami berbincang sebentar dan aku tak bisa membalas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padaku. Aku terlalu gugup berhadapan dengannya. Aku bahkan tak bisa menatap kedalam mata onyx-nya. Uh, sungguh mengerikan. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dan bagaimana seharusnya aku bersikap didepannya.

"Mm. . . kau sepertinya agak aneh. Apakah kau punya masalah?" Yamato-kun tahu gerak-gerikku aneh. Gawat. Apakah aku terlalu blak-blakan? Tapi aku tak bisa bersikap biasa saja padanya saat ini.

"Ah. Tidak. Aku hanya. . . tidak. . . ah, maksudku. . . aku tak punya masalah." jawabku terbata dan tersenyum getir. Ah, jantung! Bisakah kau tidak kencang-kencang berdetak?

"Oh, kukira. . ." dia tersenyum setelah mendengar jawabanku yang meragukan. Sedetik setelah itu, kami berdua sama-sama terdiam. Aku berpura-pura menata poniku, dan dia melihat kebawah sambil berdeham-deham kencang. Aku melirik kearah Hiruma-kun yang sedang minum jus. Dia ternyata juga melirik padaku dan memberiku sinyal, _"ayo, lakukan"._

Aku menghela nafas lagi. Aku membuka mulutku, tapi kata "aku ingin bicara padamu" sangat sulit keluar dari mulutku. Aku menutup mataku, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, dan mengatakannya.

"Ano. . . Aku ingin bicara padamu!", kataku.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan!", kata Yamato-kun menyaingi kencangnya suaraku. Aku tersenyum padanya dan dia berdeham lagi.

"Mmm. . . Kau duluan saja, Yamato-kun." aku mengalah. Lagipula aku juga belum siap mengatakan isi hatiku padanya. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak setuju dengan usulanku.

"Ah, tidak. Lady is first. Silakan kau dulu." Katanya tersenyum menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih-putih dan bagus. Atas usulannya, aku menggeleng kalem dan tersenyum balik.

"Ah, aku tidak penting, kok. Sudahlah, Yamato-kun dulu saja." ujarku menolak. Sepertinya dia setuju.

"Kalau begitu maumu, bisakah kau ikut kebelakang gedung sebentar?" aku mengangguk kalem lagi, dan mengikutinya menuju belakang gedung. Sekali lagi, aku meremas bungkusan putih berisi syal milik Yamato-kun.

**___o0o___**

"Yamato-kun. . . ada apa?" aku bertanya pada Yamato-kun yang berhenti didepanku, tepat dibelakang gedung hotel. Saat kutanya, dia membalikkan badannya dan menatapku tajam. Tak pernah dia menatapku seperti itu. Aku terdiam. Apa yang akan dikatakannya?

"Anezaki-san. . ." dia menyebut namaku dengan suara yang bergetar. Aku mengangguk pelan dan menelan ludah. Sepertinya dia juga menelan ludah. Dia menatapku dalam-dalam, dan bibirnya mulai terbuka.

"Aku. . . aku. . ." katanya terputus. Aku masih menunggu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku. . ." dia menghela nafas panjang dan berat. Sepertinya topik yang tidak mudah untuk dibicarakan.

"Ya?" aku memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan suara. Rasanya tak adil kalau hanya Yamato-kun yang tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Aku. . . sebenarnya aku. . . menyukaimu." ya, dia telah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dan katanya dia. . . Menyukaiku. . .

Oh. . . tidak. MENYUKAIKU? Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Aku tak bisa menahan bibirku untuk tidak tersenyum. Aku yakin aku tersenyum dengan wajah yang sangat-sangat aneh. Aku takut dan merinding. Apakah benar Yamato-kun menyukaiku?

"Umm. . . apa kau bilang tadi?" pura-pura tak tahu. Oh, ya. Kata yang tepat untuk mencairkan suasana yang tegang.

"Aku bilang aku menyukaimu. Kau cantik, kau pintar dan. . . kau baik! Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Oh, ya. Pendengaranku tidak soak. Dia memang mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku dan memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya. Dan, Tuhan. Rasanya jantungku bisa berhenti sekarang karena saking cepatnya berdetak.

"Y. . . Yamato-kun. . . apakah itu benar?" aku bertanya untuk sekedar mengonfirmasi dan basa-basi. Jantungku rasanya benar-benar mau pecah.

"Tentu saja." katanya sambil tersenyum dan membelai pipiku lembut. Aku ikut tersenyum, dan memandang kedalam mata onyx-nya. Wajahnya mendekat, semakin jelas aku memandang matanya. Saat dia memejamkan mata, aku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dan aku bisa merasakan bibir kami berdua perlahan bertemu dan menyatu menjadi satu.

**___o0o___**

Saat bibir kami berdua terpisah, bibirku mengubah bentuknya menjadi sebuah senyum simpul. Dia juga begitu. Aku membelai rambutnya, dan kembali menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku juga sangat-sangat menyukaimu Yamato-kun." satu kata yang sudah lama aku simpan akhirnya keluar juga. Perasaan lega seketika memenuhi dadaku. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak bahwa aku mencintainya. Yamato-kun tersenyum lagi, tapi lebih lebar. Dan sekali lagi, kami menyatukan bibir. Ah, cinta. Beginikah rasanya bila orang yang kau cintai ternyata juga mencintaimu?

Selama beberapa menit setelah kami melepas ciuman kami, aku menyodorkan bungkusan putih yang sudah kubawa dari tadi kepadanya. Dia tersenyum manis, mengacak rambutku, lalu membuka bungkusannya.

"Wah.... syal!" dia berteriak girang seperti anak kecil saat dia berhasil membukanya. Melihat pemandangan ini, rasanya aku tak ingin dia dan aku tumbuh dewasa. Aku ingin terus seperti ini. Terus berada di sisi Yamato-kun dan selalu mencintainya. . .

**___o0o____**

**~HIRUMA POV~**

_10 Oktober 2010_

_10:30_

_Kyoto Hotel Ballroom_

Ultah Yamato-sialan. Kami semua dari klub American Football sepakat untuk memberikan pesta ulang tahun untuk ace tim yang ganteng ini. Ya, _ACE TIM YANG GANTENG. . ._ Jujur, aku masih belum menerima kenyataan tragis yang menimpaku. Gadis pertama, satu-satunya, dan yang terakhir aku cintai ternyata. . . menyukai orang yang sedang berdiri dengan angkuhnya diatas panggung.

Aku heran pada gadis-gadis sialan yang berteriak kya-kya tak sopan. Memangnya apa sih yang mereka lihat dari seorang _Yamato Takeru?_ Aku akui sih, dia memang lebih ganteng dari aku. Tapi. . . masa rambut ikal berantakan begitu dibilang keren? Kerenan rambut spiky saya 100%

"Ah! Hiruma-kun!" tiba-tiba suara gadis yang sangat aku sayangi terdengar dari arah seberang. Sejenak sosoknya membutakanku. Dia. . . sungguh cantik. Dilihat beberapa kali pun, dari mana pun, tetap saja gadis ini memancarkan aura berbeda dari gadis lain.

Tapi hari ini dia berbeda. Bukan hanya sekedar cantik, tapi dia sudah mencapai batas kecantikan normal manusia. Dia. . . sudah mencapai kecantikan seorang bidadari. Tak ada satupun wanita yang bisa menandinginya. Rambut coklat panjangnya di roll agar mengikal, lalu diikat menyamping. Gaunnya black dress baloon dengan vest hitam bermote, sabuk dari mutiara kecil-kecil, kalung permata, dan sepatu hak hitam. Aku yakin, dia gadis paling cantik saat ini.

"Apa?" aku mencoba tetap cool walau sebenarnya pengen teriak-teriak gaje. Itulah anehku. Aku tak bisa mengatakan atau lebih mudahnya saja, mengekspresikan apa yang sedang aku pikirkan, atau apa yang sedang aku rasakan. Contohnya. . . kasus kisah cintaku yang memilukan dan tragis.

"Terimakasih, ya!" dia tertawa riang sembari memelukku. Bau cinnamon langsung merasuk ke dalam hidungku. Bau yang menenangkan, sekaligus menyakitkan. Yang bisa aku lakukan saat itu hanyalah balik memeluknya. Hangat dan harum. Aku tak percaya aku bisa memeluknya walau hanya sesaat. Aku tak percaya aku bisa membelai rambutnya yang halus. Aku tak percaya aku bisa mencium wangi tubuhnya. Aku sudah benar-benar mencintainya, luar dalam.

5 menit kami terus begini. Aku tenggelam dalam kehangatan dan kelembutannya. Mati tak berdaya ditangan lembutnya. Tak berkutik didepan kecantikannya. _I've fallen deeply to you. . ._

"Umm. . . Hiruma-kun. . ." dia berbisik lembut diteligaku. Hembusan nafasnya menggelitik. Aku hanya menyahuri dengan dengusan kecil. Aku tahu dia tak mau begini, tapi aku tak mau melepasnya. Sedetikpun tak mau.

"Berkat kau, aku bisa jadian dengan Yamato-kun. Terimakasih, ya. Aku sayang padamu." Oh, baiklah. Dia berkata _menyayangiku _ dan dia jadian dengan Yamato. Oh, good. Bolehkah aku mati sekarang? Apakah dua minggu kebersamaan kita tak dapat membuat hatinya meluruh? Kurasa aku memang bukanlah orang yang sanggup membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Iya. Sama-sama. Aku sebagai. . . _**sahabat**_ sungguh senang kau bisa. . . jadian dengan orang yang. . . umm. . . kau _cintai_." Kata yang singkat namun sangat sulit aku ucapkan. Anezaki menghembuskan nafas, dan melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Kehangatan yang kurasakan langsung menghilang dalam sekejab. Tangan yang perlahan menjauh dariku itu sungguh tak ingin aku lepaskan. Aku ingin menggenggamnya, kembali menariknya kedalam pelukanku. Tapi, aku tak bisa melakukannya. Aku terlalu lemah. . . aku tak berdaya dihadapannya. . .

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan terduduk lemas. Aku mengacak rambutku, kesal. Aku kesal, tapi aku juga senang. Perasaan aneh tercampur aduk didalam benakku. Aku mengepalkan tangan, dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari ballroom memuakkan ini. Aku lebih baik tidak hadir tadi. Daripada aku melihat Anezaki. . . _berciuman_ dengan Yamato. Ya, dengan santainya didepan umum. Terlebih lagi, didepan mataku! Gigiku bergemeletuk saking kesalnya. Sedetik kemudian, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke pintu bertuliskan **EXIT **besar. Aku muak.

**___o0o___**

Huuuuaaaaah~!!!! Sorry semua readers yang baik~! Saya baru sempet menyelesaikan hari ini. Padahal biasanya update-nya cepet...... sori bangeeeeet!!!!

Ya sudah, ditunggu review-nya, yah! ^_~

Olrait, jangan lupa juga buat poll!!!

Ciao!


	6. Love is Punishment

Huaaah~!! Udah lama bangeeet gak buat fanfic! Astaga astaga astaga astaga. . . *digebugin readers* waah. . . ngaret lama bangeeet sumpah! Sori ya readers. . . semua itu karena author lagi sibuk mempersiapkan UN-nih. . . kalo UN-nya jelek, nanti gak bisa dapet SMA bagus dong. . .????

Ah, ya sudah. Ini sudah bukan saatnya untuk banyak alibi. Sekarang saatnya untuk merespon para voters!!! *plok plok plok*!!!

Pertama, makasih yang udah review+vote, ya! Kalo dijawab satu-satu entar kepanjangan. Jadi, saya simpulkan saja, yah! Oke, makasih pendapatnya! Hiruma memang lebih bagus jahat, ya! Tapi aku lebih suka dia gak jahat-jahat amat. . . jadi nanti dibuat Hiruma jahat tapi baik! (hlo?) Dan, saya senang sekali karena para readers lebih suka Mamori jadian sama Hiruma~! Waa. . . Thanks God! Memang mereka chemistry-nya udah dapet. Jadi mereka berdua harus terus bersama! *cieillleeee~!* Ya sudah, pokoknya terimakasih sudah me-review cerita yang makin lama makin gaje abal aneh ini. Sekarang saatnya untuk masuk cerita! Yuk, mari~~!!!

**WARNING : masih ada OOC-nya! **

**___o0o___**

**Ugly Doll ™ Present**

**TOWARDS ONE THOUSAND NIGHT**

**Chapter 6**

**LOVE IS PUNISHMENT**

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**Hiruma Youichi-Anezaki Mamori-Yamato Takeru's**

**Triangle Love Story**

**___o0o___**

**Plot overview :**

_Anezaki Mamori, gadis cantik keturunan Amerika yang baik hati dan pintar merupakan manager klub American Football di Universitasnya, Kyodai. Siapa sangka, Mamori yang merupakan sahabat Hiruma ternyata menyukai Yamato Takeru, ace Saikyodai? Mamori yang sangat menyukai Takeru, terus berusaha mendekatinya dengan bantuan sahabatnya, Hiruma Youichi yang ternyata menyukai Mamori. _

_Hari demi hari berlalu. Hiruma yang memutuskan untuk menghilangkan perasaannya pada Mamori –karena ini semua salah, menyukai sahabat yang jelas-jelas mencintai orang lain-, justru tak bisa melupakannya karena Mamori terus mengajak Hiruma menghabiskan waktu bersama. Di satu sisi, Hiruma sangat senang Mamori bisa berada disisinya, tapi disisi yang lain Hiruma merasa semua ini salah. Tetapi, Hiruma memutuskan untuk merelakannya, karena kebahagiaan Mamori juga kebahagiaan Hiruma. Hingga pada akhirnya, Yamato –yang memang sudah menyukai Mamori- menyatakan perasaannya pada Mamori. . ._

* * *

**HIRUMA POV**

**-2 month after that 'accident'-**

Aku baru menyadari beberapa hal. Pertama, aku benci semua kenyataan ini. Semuanya. Bahwa setiap hari aku harus mendengar curhatan Mamori tentang _geez_. . . Yamato **itu**, bahwa aku harus melihatnya setiap hari bermesraan dengannya, didepan mataku sendiri, bercumbu dengan bebasnya didepanku tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersalah padahal aku sudah menunjukkan tampang tak suka.

Kedua, aku masih sangat-sangat mencintainya. Benar-benar mencintainya dan aku tidak main-main. Setiap kali melihatnya, yang kubisa hanyalah menahan perasaan. Aku tak bisa lakukan apa-apa untuknya. Apalagi sekarang ada pacar barunya yang setia.

Ketiga, mengesampingkan semua itu, Mamori masih membutuhkanku! Kalau dia menangis, dia selalu datang padaku. Dengan begitu, dia merasa lega. Aku merasa kasihan padanya, tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Memangnya siapa aku? Baginya aku bukan apa-apa.

Dan, dengan menimbang semua faktor tersebut, aku memutuskan untuk bersikap sewajarnya saja padanya. Pertama, untuk menghindari perasaan-perasaan yang tidak perlu. Kedua, untuk menghindari kecemburuan dan kecurigaan. Ketiga, karena kalau aku tidak melakukannya, aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya. Memang berat, tapi aku harus menerimanya. Konsekuensinya, aku tidak akan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya lagi. Atau yang lebih buruk, dia membenciku. Ah, tak apa. Mengabaikannya seperti ini memang lebih baik untuk kami berdua.

Aku mengambil nafas terakhir sebelum keluar dari pintu mansion. Mulai hari ini, aku harus bersikap ketus padanya.

**___o0o___**

**-Univ. Saikyo****-**

Oke, dia datang. Aku merasakannya dari punggungku. Aku bersyukur karena dia datang sendirian ke clubhouse. Aku mendengar suara pintu geser digeser, dan sedetik kemudian, aku merasakan aroma tubuhnya menusuk hidungku. Oh, aroma citrus segar. Sial, itu aroma favoritku.

"Hiruma-kun!" suaranya yang seringan kapas membahana. Aku mengerlingkan mataku dan mendapati sosoknya yang secantik malaikat sedang berdiri tegak. Ah, sial. Aku tak tega bersikap ketus padanya. Lihatlah, rambut coklatnya yang tergerai rapi sampai ke bahu. Tubuhnya yang terbungkus dengan tees abu-abu dan jaket jins a la tuxedo, jins biru tua serta boots kulit hitam. Ya Tuhan. Bagaimana tega aku melakukannya?

"Hmm... bulan Desember dingin sekali, yaa... Bukankah begitu, Hiruma-kun?" Mamori duduk disebelahku lalu menggosok-gosokkan kedua lengannya. Aku tak mencoba menanggapinya seperti biasa. Aku hanya terus menatapi layar laptop, memperlihatkan bursa saham hari ini.

"Hey, kau mendengarku?" Mamori melongok kewajahku, yang sedang berkonsentrasi untuk menghindari mata birunya.

"Diamlah. Aku mendengarmu. Aku tidak tuli." Aku menjawab asal-asalan yang membuatnya mendengus keras.

"Huh. Aku kan bertanya." Jawabnya asal-asalan juga. Aku mendengus.

"Hey, jangan-jangan kau kedinginan?" Mamori menatap wajahku. Aku mendelik kepadanya.

"Huh? Kedinginan? Manamungkin!! Kau tahu iblis itu terbuat dari apa? Api! Manamungkin aku kedinginan?" jawabku serampangan. Mamori mendengus mengejek.

"Heh! Semua manusia itu bisa kedinginan tau! Memangnya kau bukan manusia?"

"_Saana... _Kau tahu kan..." Tiba-tiba saja Mamori meraih tanganku, dan menatap kedua mataku. Aku tertegun. Kemudian dia menggosokkan telapak tangannya ditelapak tanganku. Aku memang kedinginan...

"Kau suka memaksakan diri! Memangnya kau ini manusia sempurna atau apa? Sudahlah..." Mamori terus menggosokkan tangannya padaku yang sukses membuatku diam tak berdaya.

"Hiruma-kun... tanganmu dingin sekali... dan... eh?" Mamori tertegun saat bertatapan dengan mataku. Aku terdiam lagi. "Hiruma-kun... kau... _sedang sedih, ya?_" aku menghela nafas panjang. Sedih? Hah... mungkin sih...

"Tidak." aku mengelak seperti biasa.

"Ya."

"Tidak."

"Oh, sudahlah! Aku tahu hanya dari matamu! Kau punya masalah! Katakan padaku! Aku akan membantumu!!" Mamori kegirangan dan heboh sendiri. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari dirinya. Huh. Tak sudi aku mengatakan masalahku padanya.

"Ah... tidak tidak tidak _(Upin dan Ipin mode : ON) _Mana sudi aku berbagi cerita denganmu?" dengusku sok kesal. Mamori balik mendengus.

"Aku sahabatmu. Aku akan mencoba membantumu." katanya singkat. Aku terdiam.

"Yah... ini tentang seorang gadis." aku berusaha menghindari pandangannya. Sedetik kemudian dia memekik girang.

"Kau punya orang yang kau sukai? Benar?" tanyanya dengan nada antusiasme berlebih.

"Memangnya aku ini apa? Kau kira aku ini apa, huh?" jawabku ketus. Mamori tertawa ringan sambil sibuk meminta maaf.

"Lalu... kau punya masalah apa dengan gadis itu?" Mamori bertanya padaku, sambil masih terlihat menahan tawa.

"Yaaah... begitulah... Aku menyukainya... ah... tidak... aku sangat mencintainya." ujarku lirih. Tak seperti aku saja!

"Uh-humm... bagus dong? Kalau begitu... kenapa kau tidak bilang padanya?" _mana kubisa? _

"Sayangnya, dia sudah punya pacar." Mamori tersentak. Dia memang tidak berotak. Itu kamu tahu!

"Usooo~~!!! Dia sudah punya pacar?" Huh... sok kaget segala.

"Dan ironisnya, dia sangat dekat denganku... aku jadi merasa tak ada seorang pun yang menyayangiku..." kata-kata itu meluncur keluar begitu saja. Mamori membekap mulutnya.

"Oh... Hiruma-kun... aku tidak begitu..." ujarnya pelan. "Aku sangat sayang padamu" Ucapnya tiba-tiba yang mampu membuatku heart attack. Apa?

"Kau bilang apa?" tanyaku padanya dengan suara gemetar.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu... kau tahu... mungkin memang kau merasa tak ada seorang pun yang menyayangimu. Tapi aku sangat menyayangimu." Dia memelukku. Aroma tubuhnya menusuk hidungku. Bau citrus segar menyeruak dari setiap pori-pori tubuhnya. Bau yang membuat tenang sekaligus membuat sakit.

"Hiruma-kun, aku memang mencintai Takeru, tapi aku lebih menyayangimu, lebih dari siapapun. Aku sayang padamu." mataku hampir berair mendengarnya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, dan tersenyum manis. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lirih menanggapinya.

"Kau pria yang baik Hiruma-kun... seharusnya kau mendapatkannya. Kalau memang benar mencintainya, pertahankanlah terus. Jangan sampai rasa itu hilang." Dia tersenyum manis sekali. Mata birunya bagai laut. Dan sedetik kemudian, tanganku sudah berada dibelakang kepalanya. Dan setelah itu, bisa kurasakan manisnya rasa melon lipgloss Mamori. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang aku lakukan ini benar atau salah, tapi aku jelas sangat menyukainya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi dia juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Kami berciuman, dan ciumannya itu lama sekali. Aku tak mau menghitung. Aku ingin momen ini terus berlangsung selamanya.

Saat kami berdua melepasnya, ada suatu rangsangan yang menyuruhku untuk menarik kepalanya lagi, tapi kutahan. Aku menatap kedalam matanya. Sedetik kemudian, rasa bersalah langsung membakar dadaku. Pemandangan yang kulihat sedetik kemudian adalah air mata kesedihan yang mengalir dari matanya. Aku tersentak kaget. Hatiku tertohok. Tega sekali aku melakukannya pada _'sahabat'_-ku sendiri? Aku mengacak rambutku, dan memalingkan wajahku darinya. Aku mendesah marah kemudian setelah mendengar isakan dan suara pintu geser dibanting. Dengan gusar aku membuka pintu geser, mengejarnya. Tapi, saat aku hampir meraihnya, aku terhenti. Aku tak bisa meraihnya kembali. Aku terdiam sejenak, mengepalkan tanganku kesal, dan meninju udara. Aku berteriak kepada semuanya, tanpa suara. (a/n : _apa inii..? teriak tanpa suara emang bisa? =.= *bunuhed sama Hiruma*_) Dengan langkah gontai, aku kembali ke clubhouse, merenungi semuanya ditemani segelas espresso.

**___o0o___**

_Lapangan Amefuto_

_17.45_

Matanya masih begitu sembab walaupun 'kejadian' itu sudah terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Beberapa kali juga kulihat dia mengelap ingusnya. Mungkin saja kejadian tadi memberikan shock yang begitu berat pada batinnya. Melihatnya kacau, aku jadi depresi dan paranoid sendiri. Aku terus memperhatikannya selama latihan berlangsung. Wajahnya terus menatap lesu kebawah, tanpa gairah sama sekali yang tak seperti biasanya. Gara-gara dia, konsentrasiku buyar. Lemparanku kacau. Perintahku tak segalak biasanya. Semua kacau. Niatku untuk menyuekinya tak berjalan lancar. Yang ada malah jadi berantakan seperti ini.

"Hiruma-shi! Lemparanmu benar-benar kacau! Ada apa memangnya?" suara menggelegar dari Yamato mengagetkanku. Lamunanku buyar, konsentrasiku pada Mamori pecah. Aku mendelik kesal padanya, lalu melirik ke arah Mamori, yang sekarang sudah memperhatikan situasi lapangan. Aku terdiam sejenak, menatap seluruh mata anggotaku, dan menghela nafas panjang. Kurasa latihan kali ini tidak bisa diteruskan. Sama saja jika aku berlatih dengan hati jengkel. Semua akan menjadi kacau dan latihan tidak akan membuahkan hasil.

"Bubar semuanya. Latihan hari ini tak bisa dilanjutkan." ujarku tenang. Semua terdiam heran. Memang tidak biasanya aku memberi perintah untuk berhenti pada mereka. Dan... semua anggotaku tidak ada yang beranjak pergi dari lapangan sementara aku sudah mengambil handuk basah disamping bangku dimana Mamori duduk. Hatiku berdesir hebat saat melewatinya.

"Kenapa? Kalian tak mau selesai latihan?" aku membentak mereka yang menatapku heran sembari aku menegak air mineral segar. Setelah kubentak, akhirnya mereka bubar juga. Aku mendengus keras kemudian beranjak masuk ke clubhouse. Aku sudah terlalu letih. Aku mengambil handuk, dan menuju shower.

Air shower yang dingin namun segar melemaskan otot-otot yang meregang dibagian pundakku. Aku menghirup wangi sabunku, dan kembali memikirkan semuanya. _Semuanya..._ Semua yang pernah dia ucapkan padaku. Semua waktu yang telah aku habiskan bersama dia. Dan... aku memutuskan untuk menguburnya dalam-dalam. Aku berusaha untuk melepasnya. Membiarkannya pergi walaupun dia sudah mengalir beriringan dengan darahku. Sudah berakhir. Mungkin aku takkan pernah lagi berbicara maupun berkontak dengannya...

Aku keluar dari ruang shower setelah lima belas menit lamanya berdiam diri disana. Ternyata semua anggota klub sudah pulang. Yah, kurasa bentakanku tadi cukup membuat mereka lari tunggang-langgang. Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum aku mengenakan kemeja dan jaketku. Kurasa, aku mendegar sebuah suara yang berasal dari luar pintu geser ruangan. Suara seorang gadis, kurasa. Dia terisak lemah tertahan. Isakannya membahana diseluruh ruangan yang sepi ini. Aku menghela nafas panjang lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Isakan Mamori mengoyak semua dinding tebal yang sudah aku ciptakan untuk menghindar darinya. Tapi toh aku tetap saja tak tega membiarkannya menangis terisak-isak. Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, dan keluar dari ruang klub.

Dingin segera menusuk tulang belulangku. Aku menatap langit dan otomatis mengancingkan resleting jaketku. Aku menatap langit yang sudah membiru, menampakkan bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang. Aku melangkah begitu saja, melewati Mamori yang terisak diam di bench. Hampir saja aku berbelok mendekatinya, _untung saja aku tidak melakukannya..._ Saat aku sudah berjarak kira-kira empat puluh meter enam puluh tiga senti, aku mendengar suara_nya_ berteriak memanggilku. Suaranya parau menyedihkan. Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak menoleh.

"HIRUMA-KUN!!!" dia berlari mendekatiku sambil terus terisak dan memanggil namaku. Aku menyerah pada dinding keteguhan hati sialan itu. Aku berhenti dan menoleh padanya. Sebisa mungkin aku menampakkan wajah kesal bin jengkel padanya, namun kurasa wajahku tidak bisa se-perfect dulu. Dia terengah-engah sekaligus terisak setelah berhasil menghampiriku. Dua detik kemudian, dia menatap mataku, memandangku dengan mata biru cerahnya yang bagai langit. Aku terenyuh. Betapa sebenarnya aku _mencintainya..._

Aku mendengus kesal setelah keheningan empat belas detik yang melanda. Aku mengarahkan mataku pada pepohonan disekitar kafetaria dan berusaha menghindari matanya. Dia terus terdiam, sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Apa? Kau perlu apa denganku?" kataku dengan _kasar _seperti biasa. Aku masih menghindari matanya. Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, dan menggenggam tanganku _erat-erat._ Aku hanya terdiam. Pikiranku kacau. Apa yang akan dia lakukan lagi _padaku?_

"Aku mau bicara _sebentar _saja. Bisa tidak?" Dia memohon. Aku menyauri dengan 'hn' kecil yang kurasa tidak pantas disebut jawaban. Dia berusaha menatap mataku. Aku tarus menghindarinya.

"Kenapa... kau... umm... apa ya... umm... _itu..._ melakukan _itu _pada_ku_?" aku terdiam. Kenapa? Kurasa aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Aku tak mau mengatakan kalau aku _menyukainya_. Itu terlalu memalukan. Aku hanya diam dan terus menghindari pandangan matanya. Dia terus mendesak dengan menggerak-gerakkan tanganku yang tergenggam erat ditangannya. Aku menghela nafas. Aku menhentakkan tanganku, melepaskan tanganku yang digenggam olehnya. Aku membelakanginya, dan berjalan cepat-cepat.

"HIRUMA-KUN!! Jawab aku!" Aku tak menghentikan langkahku. Aku terus berjalan, berusaha secepat mugkin pergi dari sini. Teriakannya yang terus memanggilku kuhiraukan. Suaranya menyayat telingaku. Aku hanya terus diam. Inilah aku yang asli. Inilah aku. Bukan Hiruma yang bisa dimainkan oleh barang satu wanita. Aku, dalam setiap langkahku, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Berusaha terus menjaga image.

"Hiruma-kun! Kau aneh akhir-akhir ini!" kata itu sukses membuat kakiku terhenti. Masih membelakanginya, aku menyahurinya.

"Aku tidak aneh."

"Tidak! Kau jelas aneh! Kau tiba-tiba mengganti gaya rambutmu! Kau tiba-tiba berlaku baik padaku! Kau tiba-tiba bilang kau punya orang yang kau sukai! Kau aneh! Dan kau tiba-tiba saja menciumku! Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"DIAMLAH!! KAU TAK MENGERTI WALAUPUN KUJELASKAN SAMPAI BIBIRKU KERITING! SEKARANG CEPAT TUTUP MULUT SIALANMU ITU DAN JANGAN GANGGU AKU LAGI!! PERGI SANA!! JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT AKU LAGI!" aku berteriak. Mamori berjengit dan kuhiraukan. Aku berjalan lagi. Ini adalah hal terbaik yang harus kami jalani. Memang begitulah takdir.

"Hiruma-kun?" Mamori berjalan perlahan. Aku tahu dari langkahnya terdengar diseret. Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku, mencoba memegangku, tapi aku menepisnya.

"Sudah kubilang kau takkan mengerti, kan?" aku tetap membelakanginya. Aku tidak mau menatap matanya.

"Kalau begitu buat aku mengerti ! Katamu kita sahabat?" Mamori mendesak. Aku terpaksa membalikkan badanku. Aku menatap matanya dalam-dalam. Mata safirnya berair. Dia pasti habis menangis.

"Sudahlah. Aku tak mau diganggu. Jadi, tolong pergilah! Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi. Lagipula kau sudah ditunggu. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Ada urusan yang penting." kataku cepat. Kemudian berlari berlawanan arah dengannya. Mamori hanya terdiam mematung, kemudian kudengar dia terisak-isak. Aku berhenti sesaat untuk melihatnya menjauhiku. Ya... ini jalan terbaik. Kita memang harus berpisah. Kita tak bisa terjebak dalam hal konyol seperti ini. Semua ini demi aku, dia, dan Yamato juga. Dengan langkah berat, aku kembali berlari...

__o0o___

**MAMORI POV**

Apa-apaan sih Hiruma-kun! Bukakah aku temannya? Kukira aku temannya! Tapi, kenapa dia memendam sendirian masalahnya? Itu yang membuat aku marah padanya. Dia juga _menciumku._ Aneh, kan? Diatas semua itu dia bilang dia menyukai orang lain! Ini seperti memberi harapan, kan? Dasar manusia jelek bodoh!! Kau kira aku akan kalah....!!! _Eh..._ tunggu... tadi kubilang memberi _harapan? _Apa jangan-jangan aku...

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Menepis semua bayangan negatif tentang Hiruma-kun. Tidak mungkin aku menyukai begundal serampangan yang jahat seperti dia! Mana mungkin!! Lagi pula aku kan sudah punya pacar. Hal ini sangat-sangat-sangat tidak mungkin...

"_Kau... umm... well... yaaah... bagaimana, ya... Aku hanya... penasaran..."_

"_Kau bukan tandingannya! Kau lebih cantik dan lebih pintar! Kau benar-benar bukan saingannya...!!"_

"_Aku ikut bahagia untukmu..."_

Kata-kata Hiruma-kun yang dia ucapkan padaku keluamengucur deras seperti sungai dari kepalaku. Semua kata-katanya, senyumnya, wajahnya... apakah benar aku menyukainya? Rasanya tidak mungkin...

"_Aku punya orang yang kusukai. Dia cantik, dan dia punya rambut coklat yang indaaah sekali...."_

"_PERGILAH!! MENJAUHLAH DARIKU!! JANGAN DEKATI AKU LAGI!!"_

Dan air mataku bergulir begitu derasnya dari pelupuk mataku. Menyadari semuanya benar… Kurasa aku menyukainya…

___o0o___

Hueeeee… akhirnyo kelar juga nyo… Hadooooooohh… sori kalo update-nya very-very telat, ya… , Gomeeeeeeen bangeeettt… !!!! (+_+)

Horeeee… Mamori udah mulai suka sama Hiruma-nyooo!!! *nari-nari gaje* Ahh... aku buat lebih runyam ahh suasananyaaaa... *gebukin Hiruma* Yaudah nyoo... review, ya nyoo...~~~ (:3)

Oke, mohon review-nyaaa~~ Saya usahakan chapter depan gak mollor lagi deeehh.... (:DD)


	7. Two Hearts

Hohe… akhirnya bisa apdeth juga… *ngelap ingus alih-alih keringat* Sori, readers. Gak bisa apdeth kilat… =.=a Fuuh… lagi semi-hiatus nih gara-gara euphoria liburan. *nari-nari gajhe*

Oke, berhubung saia males nge-PM, saia bales riviu-nya disini aja, ya. *padahal gak pernah bales riviu –plaaak-*

**RisaLoveHiru-san **: Waah… maafkan saia atas keterlambatan apdeth. Ini semua gara-gara UN sialan itu! *bakar soal-soal UN* Haia? Geregetan? Sherina dong? XDD He he, iya. Saia ngetiknya super buru-buru, jadi gak sempet edit… -plaak- Terimakasih peringatannya, ya :DD

**Yuri Manami-san **: Yosh, telah ter-update!

**Kinichairuudou Akari-chan- : **Hehe, iya lupa. Hiruma setan sih, jadi gak minta pertolongan Tuhan. Lupa. –plaak- Oke, makasih peringatannya dan ini apdethannya! :)

**Youichi Nanase-san **: Sudah apdeth, lhoo~~ Kilatkah? =.=a

**Fitria –AlyssYouNightray-san : **Tak apa-apa… tidak masalah :DD Iya, Hiruma SANGAT OOC =.=' Fave? Boleh-boleh-boleh! :DD

**Machiko Savannah-san **: Aih, kagak telat kok, Savannah-san! Iye, makin rame saja! Oke, ini apdeth-nya! DD

**Kazuazul-san **: *Ikut nangis GJ* Yosh, ini apdeth!

**RiichanLuvHiru-san **: Yosh, ini apdet!

Oke, saia sudah puas! *plaak* Ja, readers, ini apdeth-nya! Diharapkan riviu-nya lagi, yaa~~ :DD

**WARNING : GJ. OOC abeees. OC saia muncul, Sungguh sangat N I S T A**

**Ugly Doll ™ Present**

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**T-rated**

**Romance/General**

**Towards One Thousand Nights**

**Seventh Chapter**

_**Another Problem**_

**Murata-Inagaki ©**

**Phantomhive ©**

**Readers, enjoy my fic**

-Normal POV-

Malam telah merayap turun menyelimuti distrik kota Kyoto. Langit _navy blue _terlihat bagai tirai yang menutupi misteri malam. Pada tirai itulah terdapat beberapa titik silver yang sambung menyambung membentuk sebuah pola tertentu. Malam yang sangat indah memang, mengingat ini adalah pertengahan musim dingin. Langit akan terlihat lebih cerah dan lebih indah pada musim dingin. Walaupun langit indah tanpa cela, tetapi udara musim dingin tak boleh diremehkan. Maka dari itu, pemuda berambut spike hitam yang tengah berjalan menyusuri lapangan universitasnya terlihat tergesa-gesa sambil merapatkan jaket militernya. Kakinya melangkah cepat sekali, sampai-sampai dia malah terlihat sedang berlari dengan kecepatan rendah dibanding berjalan.

Kakinya terhenti saat dia menemukan sebuah motor terparkir dengan rapi. Dengan cepat dia merogoh kantung jaket militernya dan mengeluarkan kunci untuk motor tersebut. Saat dia hendak memasukkan kunci kontak tersebut, matanya yang berwarna hijau segar menangkap bayangan seorang wanita yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon didekat parkiran. Bayangan wanita itu sepertinya dikenalnya. Mulai dari rambut cokelatnya yang panjang tergerai hingga bahu dan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah. Pemuda itu memicingkan matanya, berusaha mengenali perempuan yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon itu. Otaknya bekerja keras, berusaha menemukan bayangan wanita yang tersimpan didalam arsip memorinya.

Kemudian pemuda itu tertegun. Dia telah menemukan jawabannya dan dia memang mengenalnya. Gadis yang sudah tidak dia jumpai bertahun-tahun lamanya. Gadis yang istimewa baginya.

"Riona?" suara pemuda berambut spike itu terdengar bergetar. Suara yang tercampur aduk antara perasaan takut, penasaran namun sekaligus gembira. Gadis yang ternyata bernama Riona itu menoleh. Sama dengan pemuda tadi, gadis ini juga terkejut melihat orang yang sedang berdiri didepannya, orang yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak dia temui.

"Youichi?"ujarnya, terpana sekaligus bahagia. Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat gadis didepannya ternyata mengenalinya.

"Kau tidak berubah sama sekali, eh? Kemana saja kau selama ini cewek sialan?" ujar pemuda itu kasar sembari duduk disebelah si gadis. Riona tersenyum mengejek pada Hiruma dan menghembuskan nafas pertanda kesal.

"Aku ke Prancis selama ini. Sudah kubilang aku akan melanjutkan sekolah disana kan? Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau tak pernah memberiku kabar?" tanya gadis itu pada Hiruma. Yang ditanya mendengus dan kembali tersenyum.

"Terserah aku dong, cewek sialan. Lalu kenapa kau datang kemari?" Hiruma bertanya balik pada Riona. Mendengar pertanyaan dari Hiruma, Riona mengulum senyum simpul dan menatap wajah Hiruma lekat-lekat. Matanya yang cokelat chestnut bertemu dengan mata Hiruma yang hijau badam. Kemudian dia mendekat kearah telinga Hiruma, membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku datang mencarimu."

"Eh?"

~~Phantomhive ©~~

Gadis berambut auburn itu duduk termenung di halte bis, menunggu bis berikutnya yang akan datang lima belas menit lagi. Namun sepertinya gadis blasteran ini sedang dilanda masalah. Kepalanya terus tertunduk kebawah. Matanya yang secerah langit memancarkan kesedihan dan kekesalan. Bulu matanya yang tebal dan lentik terlihat agak basah, bahkan beberapa helai masih terdapat beberapa bulir air mata. Gadis cantik ini pastilah habis menumpahkan air matanya.

"_trrrltt…trrlltt…"_

Gadis auburn itu tersentak saat dia mendengar nada dering HP-nya. Dengan cepat tangannya yang seputih salju itu mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya, dan saat menemukan benda yang mengeluarkan suara itu, dia tertegun. Sesaat dia menimbang-nimbang, diangkat atau tidak telepon dari _caller-id _bernama Yamato Takeru tersebut. Dia menghela nafas, kemudian dia menekan tombol berwarna hijau untuk mengangkat telepon darinya.

"_Ah, Anezaki! Sekarang kau dimana?"_ suara lembut khas Yamato bergema dalam telinga gadis bernama Anezaki Mamori. Mamori membuka mulutnya, mencoba menjawab pertanyaan dari kekasihnya, tetapi yang keluar dari bibirnya malah sebuah isakan yang tak keruan. Menyadari dirinya malah terisak-isak tak jelas, suara tangisnya kembali menyeruak, membuat lawan bicaranya tersentak.

"_H…hei! Kenapa kau malah menangis sih? Apakah aku ada salah?" _tanyanya terbata-bata, kaget mendapati kekasihnya tiba-tiba menangis tak keruan. Mendengar pertanyaan Takeru, Mamori malah menambah porsi tangisannya. Dia tergagap-gagap, tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Takeru karena suaranya tenggelam, kalah dengan isakannya. Takeru terdengar mendesah kebingungan.

"_Ya sudah, ya sudah. Aku tidak akan menanyaimu disini. Kau masih di kampus?"_ tanyanya penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"I-iya… hiks… a-aku ada di… halte bis didepan Fakultas Hukum." Jawabnya, masih terisak hebat.

"_Baiklah, aku akan kesana. Tunggu aku sebentar ya. Jangan pergi kemana-mana._"

"Iya."

~~Phantomhive ©~~

"Anezaki! Anezaki!" suara pemuda itu mengangetkan gadis berambut auburn yang tengah berdiri, menyandarkan dirinya pada tiang di halte. Gadis itu menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati siluet seorang pemuda yang tinggi dan gagah sedang berlari kearahnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tampan dibawah cahaya rembulan. Mamori, begitu melihat Takeru telah berada didekatnya, langsung menghapus beberapa butir air mata yang terlihat masih menggantung di bulu matanya yang sangat lentik.

"Y-Yamato-kun…" lirihnya lemah sembari mengulum senyum yang sangat lemah. Tanpa ada komando, tangan Takeru yang panjang dan kekar meraih pundak Mamori. Dia memeluknya, erat sekali. Mamori terkaget menyadari dirinya sudah berada didalam pelukan seorang pemuda yang sangat dia sayangi. Bau sandalwood menguar dari sekujur tubuh kekar milik Takeru, membuat air mata Mamori kembali menyeruak. Tenggorokannya tercekat, tak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun selain isak tangis. Tangan Takeru yang lain terletak pada kepala Mamori, membelainya lembut.

"Menangislah sampai kau puas. Aku akan tetap disini." Ujarnya lembut tepat ditelinga Mamori. Kontan, air mata Mamori lagi-lagi membanjiri pipinya. Isakan yang dia tahan dia keluarkan semuanya. Yamato hanya bisa mengelus-elus rambut dan punggungnya. Dia sudah merasakan bajunya basah karena air mata Mamori. Mata Yamato yang hitam kecoklatan memandang gadis didalam pelukannya dengan tatapan iba, kemudian tanpa dia sadari bulir-bulir air mata juga membuncah dari mata gelapnya yang mempesona. Dia menggigit bibirnya jengkel.

"Maafkan aku Anezaki… Aku… aku tak bisa melakukan hal lain selain ini. Maafkan aku…" bisiknya lemah. Mamori tak bisa menjawab perkataan Yamato. Mulutnya tersumbat oleh isak tangisnya yang semakin menjadi. Sebagai jawaban dari perkataan Yamato, Mamori hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya walaupun itu juga sulit untuk dilakukan. Hatinya terlalu kacau. Dia tak bisa menyadari siapa sesungguhnya yang dia sukai. Pemuda didepannya ini, yang sedang memeluknya ini sangat lembut. Sangat mengerti apa yang dia butuhkan, sangat baik hati. Apalagi Yamato adalah salah satu dari sepuluh atlet tampan versi Monthly American Football. Sangat disayangkan bila Mamori melepasnya. Tetapi kemudian dia melihat pemuda itu. Pemuda yang sama lembutnya didalam, namun sangat kasar diluar. Pemuda yang sudah menemaninya selama lima tahun terakhir ini. Pemuda yang selalu menjadi lawan adu mulutnya, tapi juga pemuda yang mengerti dirinya luar dalam. Dengan siapa dia harus mengatakan semua ini? Jelas dia tak bisa bercerita pada Yamato maupun Hiruma. Tak bisa sama sekali. Maka, hari ini dia memutuskan untuk menangis saja. Menangis sepuas hati agar esoknya tak menangis lagi…

"Anezaki?" ujar Yamato lirih saat gadis berambut auburn itu menggerakkan kepalanya, mencoba membebaskan diri dari dekapan Yamato. Seketika itu, Yamato melepaskan dekapannya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Salah tingkah. Mamori kemudian tersenyum simpul sambil menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir tipis. Dia mendongak dan mengecup pipi Yamato.

"Terimakasih. Aku sudah merasa lega sekarang." Katanya, masih menyunggingkan senyum manis. Yamato hanya bisa blushing saat kekasihnya itu mengecup pipinya. Dia membalas senyuman Mamori canggung.

"I-iya deh. Sama-sama." Ujarnya, lagi-lagi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Mamori sangat bersyukur karena pemuda didepannya ini tidak menanyai penyebab tangisannya yang menjadi-jadi. Berkatnya juga, Mamori sudah merasa baikan sekarang. Kemudian tangan jenjang Mamori menyambar lengan Yamato, menggandengnya.

"Ayo kita pulang. Sudah malam. Nanti aku ketinggalan kereta ke Tokyo lagi." Katanya riang, meniadakan memori bahwa tiga menit yang lalu dia menangis tersedu-sedu. Yamato hanya bisa mengikuti Mamori, yang menarik tangannya.

"Baiklaah~ Tapi sebelumnya aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Mau tidak?" ujar Yamato, mengentikan tarikan Mamori yang sekuat gajah.

"Kemana?" tanya Mamori penasaran. Dia berharap Yamato akan mengajaknya ke restoran karena perutnya sudah sakit sekali menahan lapar. Dia menatap Yamato dengan jurus _puppy eyes_-nya. Yamato tersenyum simpul kemudian memencet hidung Mamori.

"Ra-ha-si-a." ujarnya, sengaja menciptakan kesan misterius pada setiap katanya. Mamori menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kemudian, Yamato berlari-lari kecil sambil menjulurkan lidah pada Mamori.

"Eeeh? T-tunggu aku! Heii!"

~~Phantomhive ©~~

"A-apa kau bilang?" tanya Hiruma panik pada wanita disebelahnya, yang kini sudah tersenyum menggoda. Mata cokelatnya memandang Hiruma penuh harap.

"Ah, hanya bercanda. Mana mungkin aku datang hanya untuk mencarimu bodoh?" dengusnya kesal sambil menyibakkan rambut cokelatnya yang panjang. Hiruma menatapnya keji, kemudian mendengus.

"Keh. Lalu apa tujuanmu kemari nenek lampir sialan?" tanyanya, seperti biasa kasar. Riona memelintir rambutnya malas, kemudian dia menguap.

"Aku tak bisa memberitahumu, Youichi. Yang jelas, ini berkaitan dengan dirimu." Katanya santai. Hiruma tertegun menatap gadis disampingnya yang terlihat malas.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau mengatakannya sekarang. Aku mau pulang dulu, aku capek." Kata Hiruma singkat, yang sekarang beranjak meninggalkan gadis cantik yang duduk dibawah pohon. Namun gadis itu tidak mau ditinggal sendirian di parkiran yang sudah mulai sepi. Dia berlari menghampiri pemuda spike itu dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Hei, kau mau meninggalkanku sendiri disini? Teganya… mana perutku lapar lagi…" dia merajuk, menarik-narik lengan jaket Hiruma sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hiruma menghela nafas. Dia menatap mata coklat gadis itu dan mengacak rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Okelah. Kuantar kau makan."

"Yeee~!"

~Phantomhive ©~

"Nah, kita sudah sampai." Ujar Yamato pelan sembari tersenyum lebar. Mata Mamori membulat seketika saat melihat tempat ini. Restoran bintang lima, Tenshiki Restaurant.

"Y-Yamato-kun? I-ini?" tanya Mamori, masih tak percaya pada pandangan yang terhampar dimatanya. Yang ditanya malah senyam-senyum tak karuan sambil mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat.

"Iya. Ini Tenshiki Restaurant. Kau pernah makan disini?" tanya Yamato antusias.

"Uun. Belum. Sama sekali belum." Gelengnya penuh semangat. Yamato tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban dari kekasihnya itu.

"Nah, berarti aku yang traktir makan kali ini." ujarnya riang, membuat raut wajah Mamori menjadi cerah, mengalahkan lampu-lampu neon yang menyilaukan. Dengan dengusan yang berarti 'senang sekali' dia mengacak rambut coklat Mamori dan turun dari mobil untuk membukakan pintu yang satunya. Saat Mamori turun, Yamato menyodorkan telapak tangan kanannya dan tersenyum manis sekali.

"Ayo tuan putri. Mari kita menuju dining venue disana." Katanya lembut, mencoba menjadi gentlemen walau menurut Mamori usaha Yamato tersebut gagal. Tapi toh tetap saja Mamori menyambut uluran tangannya sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Kau ini bisa saja. Dasar." Ujar Mamori. Pada pipinya yang putih bersih terlihat gurat kemerahan tipis.

"Anything for you, my lady." Takeru lagi-lagi tersenyum menggoda sambil mengecup tangan kanan Mamori. Si gadis hanya bisa mendengus geli sekaligus blushing.

"Alah. Kamu itu. Ayo makan. Aku sudah lapar." Gerutu Mamori tapi senyum manis masih terpeta pada wajahnya yang cantik.

"Ya sudah. Ayo."

~~Phantomhive ©~~

"Waaah…" Mamori tersentak kagum saat masuk kedalam restoran tersebut. Tak dapat dipungkiri kalau ruangan ini sangat indah. Restoran ini bergaya Victoria jaman dulu, yang mengingatkan pengunjungnya pada masa keemasan Ratu Elizabeth II yang tersohor.

Entrance-nya saja begitu glamor, apa lagi ruangan selanjutnya. Temboknya dilapisi wallpaper berwarna keemasan yang cantik. Sepanjang jalan menuju ruang makan terdapat pot bunga raksasa dengan karangan bunga yang sama raksasanya. Diatas semua keindahan dan kemewahan tersebut, masih terdapat sebuah kandela yang sangat besar, tergantung dengan anggun diatasnya. Dengan hadirnya sang kandela, lengkaplah sudah semua keindahan dan kemewahan tempat tersebut. Saat sepasang kekasih itu memasuki main room restoran, dua orang waitress membungkukkan badannya pada mereka berdua sambil menyodorkan minuman berwarna ungu pekat.

"Irrashaimase… Tencho tokusei no wine desu…" ujar salah satu gadis waitress sambil mengumbar senyum maut. Yamato balas tersenyum pada waitress tersebut dan mengambil segelas wine dari tangannya. Setelah meneguk habis wine tersebut, Yamato tersenyum padanya dan menggandeng Mamori masuk. Lagi-lagi Mamori tertegun saat masuk ke main room. Ruangan itu begitu besar dengan meja dan kursinya yang dihiasi dengan warna emas glamor. Pada setiap meja terdapat pot bunga serta karangan bunga dari Carnation warna merah pekat, mempermanis suasana. Terdengar pula suara manis seorang penyanyi yang melantunkan lagu cinta diiringi piano dan biola.

"Wuah… kereeeen…" puji Mamori pelan. Matanya menyusuri setiap detail ruangan itu dengan penuh kagum. Yamato tesenyum puas dan menepuk kepala Mamori pelan saat gadis itu memandangi setiap inci restoran dengan mata besar.

"Yah, aku tahu. Aku tahu itu. Tapi kita kesini untuk makan. Aku sudah pesan tempat kok." Katanya masih dengan senyum puas bertengger diwajah tampannya. Segera saja dia menyeret tangan Mamori menuju meja yang sudah dipesan olehnya. Dan, saat Yamato menemukannya, mata Mamori berbinar-binar lagi.

Meja itu terletak dibawah jendela raksasa yang terhiasi oleh buket bunga berwarna-warni diatasnya. Tirainya yang berwarna emas terikat disamping dengan pita warna merah. Illumination restoran yang terlihat dari luar juga menghiasi jendela ini. Dari jendela besar tersebut, kita dapat melihat pemandangan malam kota Kyoto. Jika kita memincingkan mata, kita juga dapat melihat istana Osaka nun jauh dibarat. Dan, meja itu sendiri juga sangat mewah. Taplak meja emas dengan renda-renda perak serta pita merah menghiasi meja itu. Dari kemewahan yang dapat dinikmati itu, dapat disimpulkan bahwa tempat yang dipesan oleh Yamato adalah meja khusus untuk orang-orang berduit alias Place for Very Important Person.

"Nah, ayo duduk." Ujar Yamato lembut pada kekasihnya yang masih terbelalak itu. Mamori tersenyum simpul kemudian mengikuti gerakan Yamato. Setelah mereka berdua duduk, datang seorang waiter yang mengenakan setelan jas lengkap. Waiter itu membungkuk dalam pada mereka berdua dan menyuguhkan air putih gratis serta camilan. Tak lupa, waiter itu juga memberikan daftar menu pada mereka berdua. Yamato mengambil salah satunya dan mulai berpikir.

"Umm… boleh aku pesan Grattan? Yang banyak kejunya, ya." celetuk Mamori, memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka bertiga. Mendengar pesanan Mamori, si waiter menulisnya disebuah nota. Sesaat kemudian Yamato angkat tangan, tanda bahwa dia selesai memilih.

"Aku mau makan Spaghetti Napolitan. Sausnya jangan banyak-banyak." Katanya kalem. Lagi-lagi tangan waiter itu menari pada nota dengan cepat dan anggun. Setelah semua pesanan kedua orang ini tercatat, dia tersenyum lebar dan membungkukkan badan serta mengatakan pada mereka berdua untuk menunggu. Mereka berdua lalu membalas senyuman itu dan tenggelam kedalam keheningan.

"Umm… Yamato-kun? Mengapa kau mengajakku kemari?" Mamori-lah yang pertama kali memecahkan kaca tipis bernama 'keheningan' diantara mereka. Yamato mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela kearah gadis yang sedang memandangnya penasaran. Dia mengulum senyum, lalu mengaduk-aduk saku jaketnya tanpa suara. Mamori makin penasaran dengan tingkah yang dibuat oleh pemuda didepannya.

"Nah. Ini dia…" ujarnya sambil mengerling misterius. Benda yang dia bawa sengaja disembunyikan dipunggungnya, menambah kesan misterius. Mamori menaikkan alisnya heran. Seringai manis terlukis diwajahnya.

"Apa sih. Bikin penasaran saja. Sudahlah…" Mamori mulai bosan. Dia mengerlingkan matanya kearah lain karena kekasihnya tak kunjung menampakkan benda yang disembunyikan.

"Ini dia…" dan benda yang dia keluarkan dari balik punggungnya adalah sebuah kotak perhiasan berwarna merah beludru. Saat matanya menangkap bayangan kotak perhiasan tersebut, dia tertegun.

"Y-Yamato-kun?" suara Mamori bergetar antara tidak percaya dan kesenangan yang membuncah. Yamato masih saja tersenyum, puas mengamati ekspresi gadisnya. Kemudian tangan Yamato yang jenjang meraih tangan kanan Mamori, menyeret tangannya kearahnya.

"My lady, will you take my prize?" tangan Mamori bergetar saat menyentuh kotak itu. Dia tersenyum tanda setuju kepada Yamato, kemudian membukanya dengan hati-hati. Dari balik kotak perhiasan beludru itu, terlihat sebuah kalung berwarna perak dengan liontin "M" yang bertaburan intan. Setelah wujud dari kejutan Yamato terlihat seutuhnya, Mamori memekik penuh haru.

"Ini untukku?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. Yamato mengangguk. Kemudian dengan tangan panjangnya, dia meraih tengkuk Mamori, memasangkan kalung emas tersebut di leher jenjang Mamori.

"Aku mencintaimu Mamori. Aku mencintaimu…"

~~Phantomhive ©~~

"Aku bosan makan disini Youichi. Ayo kita cari restoran lain sajaa…" suara seorang gadis membahana di main room restoran itu, membuat semua yang hadir menolah kearahnya. Gadis berambut coklat ikal yang memiliki aura anggun itulah yang bersuara. Memang tidak sopan karena dia meneriakkan kata-kata itu dihadapan semua pengunjung. Tapi gadis ini terlihat begitu indah, begitu mempesona. Jadilah semua pengunjung mengira kalau gadis berambut cokelat itu anak orang kaya.

"Sudahlah Riona. Kalau tidak mau ya sudah. Cerewet." Pria yang berjalan disampingnya menggerutu. Rambut hitam elegannya bergoyang karena acakan. Si gadis tadi hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengekor pemuda itu dengan perasaan dongkol.

"Huu… ya sudah deh. Ayo." Ujarnya ketus, mengikuti pemuda yang menggandeng tangannya dengan erat.

Dilain tempat, terlihat sepasang kekasih sedang bercanda. Sepertinya mereka sudah selesai menghabiskan makanan mereka. Yang laki-laki sangat tampan, dengan senyum seribu watt dan rambut ikal liarnya. Sedangkan yang perempuan sangat cantik. Matanya yang biru besar terlihat penuh kebahagiaan. Di lehernya, tergantung sebuah kalung emas putih berliontin inisial namanya. Sepasang kekasih itu terlihat begitu bahagia, dan begitu mempesona…

"Iya betul… Ahahaha- Eh?"

"Kau diamlah dasar pe-eh?"

Langkah sepsang kekasih itu terhenti langkahnya saat bertemu dengan pemuda hitam dan gadis cokelat tadi. Kecanggungan tiba-tiba melanda mereka. Gadis bermata biru itu menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal, sedangkan pemuda berambut spike hitam yang berdiri didepannya mengalihkan pandangan mata.

"Lho? Hiruma-shi kenapa ada disini? Gadis itu siapa?" pasangan si gadis biru memecahkan kecanggungan diantara mereka berempat. Gadis berambut cokelat ikal itu tersenyum bahagia. Pemuda bernama Hiruma itu mengacak rambutnya sambil mengerling gadis disampingnya dengan kebingungan.

"Eh… eum… dia… yah…"

"Ah, Youichi malu-malu ih. Namaku Asabayashi Riona. Aku tunangannya Youichi."

~~**TEBECE**~~

Ya Tuhan… GJ maaax… kemampuan menulis saya menurun drastis gara-gara anemia… Fuuuuhhh…=.=a

Ripyu maaaax~~ =DD *apimasamudabergelorahebat-?-*


End file.
